


Is This Even Possible?

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Dimension, Amnesia, Bonding, Character Death, Dimension Travel, F/M, Sam's Hell Trials, The Past Almost Repeats Itself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 37,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was dying. Dean was desperate. So, what did you expect him to do when given the chance to change everything? Fate decides to change Dean and Sam's world, taking them into an alternate dimension where Sam is a normal hunter with his family, Dean excluded. Will things still be the same in this world, or can Dean stop everything before it change permanently hurt this world? AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gift Giver

**Author's Note:**

> So, to all you Supernatural fans, here is a story about my favorite boys in the world.  
> P.S. I was scared to write this story because the Supernatural Fandom is FUCKING SCARY AS SHIT. Please, do not hate me so much if I get something wrong. I will legit cry or blow up on you. I'm trying my best. I accept criticism reviews but pure flame will be deleted.  
> Thank you and Enjoy The Ride!  
> This takes in Season 8 by the way.

**Chapter One**

**The Gift Giver**

**April 3rd, 2013 - Somewhere in the Woods, Maine**

Dean watched anxiously as pain spread across Sam's face.

 _Damn it. These trials are killing him!_ The words repeated in his head like a mantra. He could see it clearly, with the coughing, bloody tissues, and fatigue wearing him down.

They had just rescued Bobby's soul from Hell and transferred it to Heaven where it rightfully belonged. Though he loved that Bobby was set free, he hated that Sam had to experience Purgatory, even if it was just for a couple of hours or more.

He had been there for a year and it still gave him the creeps here months later.

"Up we go, Sammy." He said quietly in Sam's ear as he lifted him of the ground, with some difficulty, after the trial's effects had spread through Sam. Dean grunted in effort but refused to let him go.

Together, they made their way to the Impala, which rested about less than a quarter of a mile away. Step after weary step, it began to grow very difficult to carry Sam to the Impala.

With a grunt, he laid his brother's body against a tree trunk.

"God, Sam. What have you been eating, bro? Rocks?" He joked lightly with Sam but grew concerned once Sam didn't answer him.

"Sam? Sammy?" He lifted his brother's head, which had been laying against his chest, and checked him over. He seemed to be in perfect condition but the blood coming out of his mouth slowly was a different story.

"SAMMY?" He shook his brother twice, hard. His brother just flopped like a fish, his limps seeming to have no bones.

 _Cas, you son of a bitch,_ Dean ranted in his head, _You get here and you fix Sam. RIGHT NOW! I refuse to lose my brother to these damn trials. Closing the Gates of Hell or not, I need my brother more than anything!_

Dean's little rant got him no where. Castiel was seen no where. He prayed to almost every angel he knew but no one showed. He tried just praying to all of the angels but apparently, everyone was done with them.

"No! You don't just get to use us like toys and then throw us out whenever you're done with us! We will not be used like that! One of you son's of bitches better come down here and fix Sam right now or I swear to God that I will kill everyone of you. Friend or foe, you will fall if Sam is not fixed!"

And it seemed like hours after that moment before a white enveloped both Sam and Dean.

"Wha?" Dean muttered stupidly. A woman dressed in a loose, sky-blue dress that went to the floor stood in front of him.

"Dean Winchester." The woman said, smiling down at him.

"That's my name." He muttered quietly. "Who're you, lady?"

The smile never slipped off of her face. If anything, it seemed to get bigger.

"I am Fate. Well, one of the sisters that make up Fate. I'm the nicer, and less strict sister." The woman said, her tone light and gentle. She continued.

"Some people call me the Donum Vivificantem. It's Latin for 'Gift Giver'. I grant people their deepest desires if your desire is reasonable. And you, Dean Winchester, your desire is for your brother to be safe and not to have gone through what he had to. And that, it one of the purest desires I have ever seen. So, here's my offer. I'll give you two, Sam included, one year in a world where people don't know who you are, you're not on the run. Yet, you will still have the same job. Sam will not be there with you. Sam will be in college. He won't know you exist at all. Are you ready to give up everything for your brother?"

Dean thought long and hard about what this could mean. People wouldn't know who he was and he won't be on the run anymore. Well, not at the moment. Sam will be normal. Sam will be safe. Sam will be _safe._ And that's all that mattered to him. Sam's well-being was the most important.

"Yes. I'm ready." He stated, with his head held in the air high.

"So be it, Dean Winchester. I will warn you, people only don't about you because you're dead in this world. You died at the age of 3, of a house fire, while your parent and little Sammy survived. The YED never went after Sam. Beware, if you meet your parents, you will have to face them and tell them the truth. About everything. Are you ready for that?"

Dean didn't even need to be asked.

"Yes. I'm ready. Just, take us to this other world so Sam can be safe." He said, whispering urgently.

"It's really unbelievable what you would do for you brother." Fate smiled at him sadly then stepped back. Her whole body lit up like a Christmas Tree and her eyes glowed a sky-blue. She whispered something and with that, his world went black and he didn't feel the ground underneath of him anymore.


	2. New World, New Life, But Same Old Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two Everybody! I decided not to post any of these chapters until the whole entire story is finished. This is all a multi-chapter story.
> 
> Pairing: None so far.
> 
> So, Thanks for taking time out of your day to read this sorry excuse of a story.
> 
> Now, onto the story!

**Chapter Two**

**New World, New Life, but Same Old Hunt**

**May 3rd, 2013 - McKennan Hospital - Sioux Falls, South Dakota  
**

Everyone who worked at McKennan Hospital knew of the man that appeared out of no where. He _literally_ appeared out of thin air. No one knew his name, where he lived, where he came from, why he was there, or why he was in a bloody coma for either!

That's right ladies and gentlemen. The poor man was in a coma as soon as his body materialized out of then air. He had been here for exactly one month today. And no one knew exactly why he was here. Well, he didn't have any injuries that could possibly make him slip into a coma. His brain activity was as high as it would have been if he would have been awake.

But still he never awoke. And everyone believed that he wouldn't wake up.

So you can guess how everyone reacted when the man was missing the next morning with a note in his place.

_Dear whoever finds this,_

_Thanks for keeping me safe and what-so-ever. Gotta run. Sorry that I wasted machines and shit._

_-D.W._

So now, everyone was asking, "Who _exactly_ is D.W.?"

* * *

On I-229 , a stolen '71 black Chevy Impala was speeding past one car after another. The driver didn't seem to mind the speed limits that were to keep the roads safe, he just had to get away from that town. It brought back to many memories for him.

Dean Winchester was the driver in the seat and he was anxiously looking out of his side mirror continuously. The reason why he wanted to escape that town was because the hospital, McKennan Hospital, was at the bottom right corner of a small town named Sioux Falls that happened to be in South Dakota.

So, of course he wanted to run away from the town. He's _supposedly_ dead in this world.

And so right now, he was just running to the one place where he hoped the most important person in his world was right now.

He was running to Lawrence, Kansas.

He was running to his brother.

He was running to Sammy.

**May 4th, 2013 - Lawrence, Kansas**

Dean pulled up to the two-story house and let the car idle while he got out to check it out.

It looked exactly what it looked like in his universe. Right from the newly done paint job of the house,to the flowers growing in the garden in the front yard. Dean leaned against the stolen that looked like his baby but wasn't her. Sure, it looked like her but this car didn't have the same happy memories at his baby did.

Speaking of his baby, here she came strolling down the street. She purred ever so excellently and pulled straight into the driveway of the house that Dean had been looking at.

And two people exited the car that he thought he would never see.

His mother and father.

John and Mary Winchester both got out of the car like it was nothing and together they walked into the house, hand and hand.

He felt like a creeper right now but all he wanted was to see his brother happy and smiling, to know that this sacrifice had been worth it. That removing himself out of his brother's life had been the right thing to do.

It seemed like hours, when it was actually ten minutes before a tall, messy brown haired adult male walked out of the house and turned so he was facing Dean.

Dean's breathe caught in his throat. Sam looked ten times better than he did in his universe. He wasn't dying of the damned trials and he didn't have the scars that his Sam did have. This Sam had more reasons to smile than his Sam did.

This Sam looked carefree while his Sam had been cautious, tortured, and drug through the mud. This Sam looked happier than his Sam. His Sam had depended on his brother, his Sam had looked at him when he problems with something. His Sam wanted Dean to help him whenever he could. This Sam depended on his father. This Sam didn't have a brother who was _alive_. This Sam didn't have an older brother to help him with the nightmares.

These words just flew through his head and brought tears to his eyes, blurring his vision. He swallowed the lump in his throat and cleared it while he was at it. He willed his tears to go away. _Don't be a pussy, Dean. You wished for this to happen. You just need to see that letting Sam go is worth it._

And with that thought, the person who used to be called Dean Winchester disappeared back into the car he had stole, and fled from the town that held his dimensional family.

**July 18th, 2013 - Mobridge, South Dakota**

The man who used to be Dean Winchester was no more. His name was now Dean Harvelle. He didn't want to walk around with the same name as the dead Dean Winchester so he had to change his name. He chose the last name Harvelle due to him being 95% sure that he was never going to meet the Harvelle's in this universe and that his family had never met them due to Mary never dying.

Dean kept his first name, well, because it was _his_ name. He's not gonna trade in his name for a piece of shit name. Hell no.

Dean tried to keep a low profile, doing jobs here and there and all the while, he was stocking up on ammunition and weapons whenever he could. So far, he had to '71 Chevy Impala with a gun compartment in the trunk, just like the '67 Chevy Impala did. He was getting ready to go out for hunt that specified that maybe a poltergeist was causing mayhem when he received a call from Jim, a fellow hunter he met during a simple salt-n-burn.

"Dean Harvelle speaking." He answered formally.

"Dean, it's Jim. We're gonna need your help on a case."

"What does it involve and where?"

"Well, that's problem man. We don't know what it is. Thunderstorms off the hook, lightning storms for no reason, it's just unreasonable man. We don't know what's going on!"

Dean froze as those thoughts ran through his head. _Demon omens._ He thought. The YED must not be dead here.

"Demon omens." He said into the phone.

"Demon omens? I've never heard of them before. But we need to stop whatever is going on, it's been going on for two days already."

"Great. Tell me where it is, and I'll be on my way soon." _Yeah, right after I take a stop at Manning, Colorado to fetch the damned Colt._

"It's happening in Lawrence, Kansas." Those five words were what made Dean's heart stop completely. _Sammy..._

"You know how I'd be there soon?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll be there in about four hours." He said about to flip the phone shut.

"Dude, how can you make it here in four hours? From South Dakota to Kansas, it has to be at least ten hour drive!" Jim shouted at him.

"I won't be going to speed limit. Just be ready for everything. Oh, by the way. I want you to search up on all the children born in the last month and keep the information on the children who turn six months old tonight!" He shouted.

"Dude, why?" He asked.

"Just...Trust me!" Dean said before shutting the phone. He made sure he had everything he needed before driving at almost double the speed he should have been, making his tires squeal as he pushed down on the gas pedal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...how was chapter two? I think I'm doing pretty darn well for making this up as I go along.
> 
> So, if you want. Leave a review or favorite or follow this story.
> 
> Bye guysss


	3. I'm Batman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three. Woo. Okay. I literally wrote this an hour after the second chapter was written.
> 
> So, I hope you guys enjoy this story and please, I don't appreciate flame.
> 
> Onto the story!

**Chapter Three**

**I'm Batman**

**July 18th, 2013 - Lawrence, Kansas**

Okay, so maybe he lied a little. He made it there within four hours and thirty minutes. It's not his fault that he convince Danny Elkins to let him borrow the fucking Colt but luckily, there was seven bullets left, not five. So they had an extra two chances at killing this son of a bitch.

When he pulled up in Lawrence, he rang Jim again.

"Yello?" Jim answered, distracted.

"Jim, it's Dean Harvelle."

"Dean! Where are you man, I thought you said you would be here in four hours!" He could practically hear the smirk in Jim's voice, like an _I told you couldn't make it_ , tone making it's way though the phone.

"I'm in front of the Lawrence Fire Department. And fuck you. I was here in four hours and thirty minutes. Give me a break, will you? Where are you?" Silence answered him.

"Hello?"

"Jim?"

"How in the hell did you manage you make it to Kansas in fucking four hours Dean? Are you superman?" Jim asked, surprised he had actually made it here within the time limit.

"No. I'm batman...NO. I fucking drove like a maniac man. That's how I got here. Just tell me where you are."

"Do you know where the little pizzeria is? It's right past Lawrence First Baptist Church. Just go-"

"Yeah, yeah. I know how to get there. Dave's Pizzeria right?" He asked.

"Yeah...How'd you know that?"

"I told you man. I'm batman." Dean hung up the phone and continued for ten minutes on the lonesome road before he made it to Dave's Pizzeria.

When he entered the pizzeria, all he saw was Jim's short black hair standing up in every direction, his hazel eyes drifting everywhere, a large cheese pizza in front of him and a stack of documents on the table beside the pizza.

Dean stomped over to the table, sat down harshly and yanked the papers towards him.

"So, _batman_ , what do you think of the research?" Jim Yankee asked him.

"Where's the children that turn six months tonight at?" Dean didn't care about any of these children. He cared about the child or children that turned six month old so he could protect them.

"Well..." Jim digged around in his bag for a moment. "There's only one. Their name is Kendall Bryce Parkinson. Parents are Sophie Grace Parkinson and Joshua Marshall Parkinson. They had four children, including Kendall. Their names are Joyce, Brian, and Olivia. Address is 124 Clearwater Avenue. Grandparents are H-"

"That's all I need to know, thank you." _124 Clearwater Street. 124 Clearwater Street. 124 Clearwater Street._ It was like a mantra in his head.

"Dude, why are you wanting to know about a six month old child?"

_Should I tell him the truth? Probably. I'm gonna need back up._

"There's this demon, Azazel. He is different than any other demon. He has yellow eyes like a cat, and he's the reason why all these omens are happening. He's creating an army; it consists of demons, monsters, and human children. Yes, human children. When certain children turn six months old, he appears in their bedrooms and gives them some of his blood. _Demon_ blood. It gives these children powers and one of them will lead an army of demons to redemption. And we need to stop it."

Dean took a breathe after explaining this and looked at Jim.

His jaw was hanging down like it was dislocated and his eyes bulged wide.

"A...yellow-eyed demon you say?"

"Yes. Azazel."

Jim whistled. "Mannnnn, what have you gotten yourself into to have known this stuff?"

Dean flinched. "You don't wanna know man." Dean clapped Jim's back. "I'm going to need back up. You need to inform the parents whenever I give you the signal. Inform them to get out of the house and we can handle it and that is it! There's only one weapon that will kill this monster."

Dean stopped talking and looked around the dinner, which was empty for the most part. He looked back at Jim who was looking back at him expectantly.

"The Colt." Dean said finally.

Jim swallowed. " _The_ Colt? The gun made my Samuel Colt? How did you get your hands on that gun?"

"Yes, that gun. I had connections and I knew where it was. I had to beg for it though." Dean said while rubbing his chest in irritation. He could just feel the evil and darkness lurking around in this town.

Dean stretched and got up out of the chair.

"Come on, Jimmy boy. We need to get up and get to that house. Only a couple of more hours before the damned thing strikes the house." Together, Jim and Dean made their way out of the pizzeria, but not without the pizza.

Dean had turned around to see if Jim was following him when he bumped into a larger body.

"Omph!" The body grunted as they landed face first on the ground. Dean landed a similar position but due to training, he had quicker reflexes and pushed himself off of the floor with no problem. He held a hand out to the man and lifted him up.

"Thanks man." The man said to him before wiping the dirt and dust of his shirt before looking down at Dean.

Dean swallowed. Big, brown hazel eyes looked down at him and dimples threatened to come out and play. The man put out his hand to shake.

"I'm Sam Winchester. And you are...?" Sam asked gently.

Dean stared at the hand for a second before grasping it in his own.

"Harvelle. Dean Harvelle." He replied in a gruff tone.

Sam scoffed at him. "Dude, did you seriously just quote James Bond? Really?"

"He proclaims that he's batman too. Watch out, he's about every badass hero/assassin/murder in history." Jim snarked from behind him.

Sam looked at him and smirked. "Yeah, you're batman." He joked. That simple statement brought back memories.

**October 18th, 2007 - Black Rock, Buffalo, NY**

_Dean had just gotten back from Bela's flat and had stolen the rabbit's foot from her only to see that Kubrick and Creedy had broken in and tied up his baby brother in a motel chair. His brother was bleeding from his nose and was sweating bullets._

_He had opened the door harshly and pointed his gun at Kubrick._

_"Nope." Both of the men looked back at him and Sammy looked straight at him._

_"No destiny. Just a rabbit's foot." Kubrick stared back at him but kept his gun trained in the middle of Sam's forehead, right between his eyes, and holy Hell if that didn't make Dean any madder._

_"Put the gun down son, or you're going to be wiping brain of the walls." Kubrick said cockily. Dean tilt his gun in the air._

_"Oh this thing?" Kubrick nodded._

_"Yeah, that thing." Kubrick smiled slightly as he said it._

_Dean smiled ruefully. "Okay." He put the gun down on the little dresser beside him and looked down at the dresser to see a pen._

_"But you see, there's something about me that you don't know." And then he picked up the pen beside the gun._

_"Yeah, what would that be?" Kubrick asked before stupidly pointing his gun back at Dean. Dean looked out at Kubrick and let a little smile show before saying, "It's my lucky day." Then he threw the pen at the gun._

_And TA-DA! It went straight through the gun, preventing Kubrick from shooting him. Sam's mouth dropped open in shock and Dean let out a surprised noise._

_"Woah. Did you see that shot?" Dean lifted his hands in the air and Creedy tried to take a swing at him but Dean skillfully dodged him and Creedy just knocked face first into the wall and knocked out cold._

_Dean chuckled while Sam looked around worriedly._

_"I'm amazing." Dean said cockily while picking up the remote. Kubrick was trying to remove the pen from the gun and at last, he accomplished it. But before he can get a shot at Dean, Dean throws the remote at his forehead and leaves his hand stretched out as the remote hits Kubrick straight in the forehead, knocking him out. Sam watches as Kubrick's body tumbled toward the ground before looking up at Dean in shock._

_Dean tilted his head back a little. "I'm batman." He said a little darkly then he smirked at Sam slyly._

_Sam looked amused at him. "Yeah." He said with a smart-ass bitch face on. "You're batman." Sam complied. Dean just continued to look at him slyly._

**July 18th, 2013**

Dean smiled sadly. "Yeah. I'm batman. But I'm also handsome and amazing." Both guys chuckled.

"C'mon Jim." He said before walking out of the diner, leaving this world's Sam behind.

"We've got work to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah. Chapter Trois is completed. This story, I'm enjoying writing it more than I was my first completed story (fanfiction.net).
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Byeee!


	4. Ignition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Four is here.
> 
> I don't really have anything to say so...
> 
> Onto the next chapter.

**Chapter Four**

**Ignition  
**

**July 18th, 2013 - Lawrence, Kansas - 9:25 PM**

Dean leaned forward, his eyes fixed on the tiny tan house in front of him. _124 Clearwater Avenue._ That's where he was right now. Jim was in the seat next to him, keeping a look out for bystanders. Jim didn't know what was going to happen. But Dean did so he wasn't that worried about the people nearby. He was worried about the people in the house that had a six month child inside that was potentially dangerous to themselves and their families and the world.

Dean's eyes flickered from one side of the house to the next, keeping his eyes on the rooms upstairs. It could only be a matter of minutes before something could potentially happen to hurt the family.

And then, it happened. He saw a flash of movement in the house that he knew wasn't the parents. He bolted out of the car with movements so quick even Jim was stunned. Jim quickly followed though.

As they were running to the house, Jim shouted.

"Dean!"

"What?!" Dean shouted without a care, he needed to get in there and get in there fast.

"What do I do?"

"Tell them that they're in danger! Get them out of the house!" And with that, Dean had busted down the door and was stomping up the stairs and into the child's room.

It was exactly as he would have thought it to be. The baby was laying down in the crib, wailing at the top of it's lungs. A man, who happened to look exactly like Azazel back in world, stood over the baby with his wrist held out, though no blood dripped from it.

"Dean Winchester." Azazel stated with no hesitation.

"How do you know what I am?" Dean held up the Colt, his posture straight and correct, wanting to know how and why this demonic presence knew who he _really_ was.

"All demons know of dimension travelers. So do all the Angels. And we all know that dimension travelers can only happen due to one angelic being. The Donum Vivificantem. Grants only the best, correct?" Azazel sneered. He had yet to turn around and face Dean but Dean didn't care.

"And, you foiled my plans tonight, Dean." Azazel continued. "I planned to make this child one of my special children but I guess that's not going to happen, is it?" Silence answered him.

"So, instead. I'm just gonna do the end product instead. Ignite the place up." And with that Azazel was gone with a flash and Dean cursed. He ran over to the crib and lifted the baby up gently. He cradled it's head and shushed it. He looked out the window and saw that the parents were arguing with Jim while Jim was trying his best to calm them. Dean stomped down the stairs and out the door and handed the parents the baby. Sophie took the baby and cooed at it and checked it for injuries.

A large ' **BOOM** ' sounded from behind them and the four flinched and ducked. Dean looked behind him to see the right part of the house, where the baby had been, ignited. Azazel's words came back to mind.

_"I'm just gonna do the end product instead. Ignite the place up."_

Dean whipped back around to the parents, who looked fearfully at Dean and Jim.

"Look, we need to know, was there anyone else in that house?!" Dean yelled hurriedly. He had lives to save damn it!

"Y-yes." Sophie stuttered. She cleared her throat and spoke somewhat more clearer but huskier with panic. "My other children. Brian, Olivia and Joyce. They're in-" Dean didn't stick around to see what she said. He ran to the door and stomped back up the stairs. He coughed as smoke went straight into his lungs. He jumped over the tiny flames that flicked through the baby's door and went to the rooms at the end of the hall. He knocked one down and entered a young girl's room. The girl who laid in the bed jumped straight up out of bed and stared at Dean fearfully.

"Look, you need to come with me. I can get you to safety." Dean coughed a couple of more times and held his hand out to the girl. She looked only to be about eight. She didn't know what to do.

"Please. I need to get you out of here. Before we all die." He said and that seemed to do the trick and the young girl took his hand and he lifted her into his arms and tucked her head into the spot between his neck and shoulder.

"Sir? Whe-where is Livy?Bri-bri? Ken'dy? Mommy and Daddy?" The girl _-Joyce_ asked him from within his neck, her breathe tickling him.

"Your mom, dad, and brother are safe. Where's your brother at?" He asked softly, trying not to scare the girl.

"He's in the room across from mine." She answered, her voice muffled. He jogged, trying not to jostle the girl in his arms, and pushed open the door with his shoulder. A young boy, not probably older than 12, stood in the corner of the room, his eyes flickered with panic and distress. He looked sharply at Dean who held his sister.

"Son, we need to get out of here before the place goes down in flames." Brian must have known that Dean was a good guy, why else would he be helping him and his sister get out of the burning house. He went over to Dean, practically running and Dean picked him up too, although with a little bit more trouble. Brian practically wrapped himself into a pretzel around Dean and Dean maneuvered down the stairs with two children in his arms. He asked Brian as he was going down the steps, "Do you know where your other sister is, kid?"

Brian shook his head. "She isn't here. She went out on a date with her boyfriend." Dean nodded though the kid couldn't see him and all three of them made it out of the house and into the front yard before a **'KABOOM'** was heard and the house collapsed on itself. Sophie and Joshua ran over to their children and hugged them tightly and reassuring themselves that they were okay. Joshua looked over at Dean and mouth, ' _Thank you.'_ Dean nodded back and smiled a tiny smile and looked at the street.

Loads of people were gathered and among the people, one couple was making their way onto the yard.

"Mom!" The girl of the couple yelled. "Dad! Is everyone okay?"

"Olivia." Sophie smiled sadly. "Everyone's okay. This young man got everyone out in time. We owe him our lives." _Understatement of the freaking century lady._ Dean said in his mind.

The man of the couple stepped up.

"I'm glad everyone is okay, Mrs. Parkinson." A familiar voice said to Sophie.

"Sam Winchester?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"Son of a dog, Dean Harvelle?" Sam questioned him.

"The one and only." Dean smirked. "I'm guessing you're the lucky guy of Olivia's that Brian was talking about?"

Sam smiled down at Olivia. "The one and only." He repeated.

He had to give it to his brother. Olivia was _smoking._ Long, curly dark brown hair that hung in ringlets. Perfect doe eyes that were colored a deep rich brown color. Her makeup was natural, barely any caked on her. Just his brother's type.

Though, he should have expected that Sam would be related somehow to the YED. He should have fucking expected it.

Dean turned back to look at the burning pile that used to be a beautiful house less than fifteen minutes ago. Now as he stared at the flames, he swore he saw Azazel's body standing in the remains and a voice spoke in his head.

_It's only a matter of time, Dean, before everything is just how it was in your world. Be prepared. Because we're coming for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. How was this chapter? I liked it. Because no one died! And I had to make Sam related to the family somehow. I just had to.
> 
> So if you liked it, leave a review or follow and favorite this story.
> 
> See you guys on the flipside!
> 
> Byeeee.


	5. Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back for Chapter Five.
> 
> You know, I just started this story, well writing it just a matter of three days ago, and I'm already on chapter five.
> 
> I have no life.
> 
> But for you people, I'm going to try to accomplish completing my second story in a month.
> 
> I'm scared.
> 
> Don't kill me.

**Chapter Five**

**Insomnia**

**July 23rd, 2013 - Lawrence, Kansas - The Red Baron's Motel - 5:45 AM**

Dean couldn't sleep. So therefore, for the fifth night in a row, he got up out of bed with no sleep, made himself a pot of coffee and proceeded to search the internet for any sighting of demon omens. He couldn't sleep, not since that voice had whispered in his head.

He knew what was after him. A hoard of fucking demons, that's who. Why? He was a dimension traveler. All sorts of supernatural creatures would love to get their hands on him. A dimension traveler would go for top dollar in the supernatural market.

As the coffee pot dinged, Dean poured himself a cup mechanically. He was on auto pilot. For the last five days, he had sealed himself in the safety and comfort of the dingy motel room and letting his mind and body heal.

Yes, his mind was still reeling from actually talking to SAM, his Sammy. He sounded better than he could have imagined. And to actually hold semi-decent conversations with him made him cry a little on the inside.

His body refused to do any over-taxing tasks. Where he had rescued the children from the house, after it had went up in flames, his body was filled up with adrenaline. He didn't even register that he had burned majorly in the process of removing the children. A burn mark started at Deans right shoulder and went down to about two inches above his navel and it was also about three inches wide in general.

So Dean spent the last few days resting and recovering. Luckily, today his body seemed to be feeling ten times better and he was able to move without the slightest wince or grimace in pain.

 _The demons. They're still here._ These thoughts rushing through his head for the past couple of days made him pack up all of his shit, stuff it into the back of the older version of his baby and race out of the motel parking lot and back into the heart of Lawrence, Kansas.

**July 23rd, 2013 - Lawrence, Kansas - Tony's Diner - 9:30 AM**

Jim sat at an empty booth in the diner, eyes skimming over the newspaper with a lack of interest. Ever since that attack a couple of nights ago at the Parkinsons', he wasn't interested into any of the normal human being news. He was too worried about this attack.

A Yellow-eyed Demon? Was it _even_ possible? Does a demon like _that_ even exist? It had too, as Dean knew what he was doing.

 _Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear._ Jim thought as a weary Dean entered the diner, a scowl etched permanently on his face. Dean's eyes flickered around the diner for a moment before they landed on him and Jim watched as Dean's eyes became more and more exhausted with every step he took.

Dean sat down heavily without a care, not even noticing the look that Jim gave him.

"Dude, have you _even_ been sleeping? Because it sure looks like you haven't been." A look from Dean was all it took to convince Jim that he was correct.

"Damn it Dean! We need you focused and sharp on this! Lives depend on it apparently! We don't need you fatigued and barely into the hunt! You could get yourself, or both of us, severely hurt!" Jim barely spoke harshly, but when he did, he meant it. This wasn't a joking matter.

And it seemed like Jim's word worked on Dean.

"Right, right." Dean muttered, a hand running down his face.

"What's going on, man? Anything I can help with?" Jim asked, worry racing through his body.

"It's just...the other night, at the Parkinsons', a voice echoed in my head."

Neither of them spoke for a minute.

"It said that _they_ were coming for me. And that I needed to be prepared. And I swear man, when I looked into that blazing pile of fire, I swore I saw Azazel standing the flames, looking straight at me." Dean said, his eyes staring down at the table, lost in his own memories.

"Dude, maybe you were hallucinating. I mean, you did have a crazy night that night. You could've died man. I think any sane person would have been seeing stuff." Jim said, though he knew that he wasn't. Jim just _knew_ that Dean saw what he said he had saw. Because Jim had saw it too. Not that he had some voice whispered in his ear but he saw the man, and the man _was_ standing the flames, staring right at Dean. It stared at him like...like he was searching his soul, where he came from, right down to the place where he became _Dean_.

"Yeah, yeah. Maybe." Dean muttered and ran another hand down his face, panic racing through his veins, yet he didn't allow it to be seen.

"Look." Jim looked up at Dean as he spoke. "I'm going to head to the library to search up on an crazy urban legends that happen to be around here. It seems as if we're going to be here for some time, so we might as well do some hunts while we're at it." And with that, Dean was up and walking stiffly to the door. Dean stopped halfway before looking back at Jim.

"Oh, and Jim?"

"Yeah, Dean?"

"Make sure to salt everything. You can never be too sure." Ten seconds later, Dean Harvelle was no where to be seen.

Jim shook his head, and looked down at his half-eaten breakfast.

Dean was right. You can never be _too_ sure. Jim laid a ten down on the table before walking out of the diner and to his car.

He was going to research this demon, and find out everything, whether Dean wanted him too or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was shorter but next chapter, there is going to be a hunt involving Dean and Jim. It's still going to be in Lawrence but it's something they didn't expect to find in Lawrence at all.
> 
> So, I hope you stick around and like this story.
> 
> I can't believe that I've wrote five chapters in about three days. That's crazy. Yes, they're somewhat short. But I promise. I will try to make the next chapter triple the amount of words this one is.
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> Byeee.


	6. Twin Restless Spirits

**Chapter Six**

**Twin Restless Spirits**

**July 23rd, 2013 - Lawrence Public Library - 2:30 PM**

Dean grunted, running his hands through his hair, getting frustrated that he wasn't getting anywhere. This huge ass library, and there was not a single freaking clue that a normal hunt was hinted here. All he got was murders that were eventually solved by the policemen less that a day later.

He slammed the book, ignoring the quiet shout of 'Hey!' and put the book back into it's place. He sighed and leaned his head against the shelf. Sometimes, it was just so hard without Sam, his Sammy the little nerd.

He picked up his head and made his way to the front desk. He knocked his hand against the desk thrice before the lady looked up at him slowly.

"Excuse me, but do you know of anything weird that's happened here before? It's for my college paper. It's a class on Urban legends and we're trying to see if we can put a normal homicidal scene or something to make it look as if an Urban legend made it happen." He smiled gently at the old woman, though he only felt violent inside.

The woman stuttered. "Y-yes. The Richardson case. I-It was never solved."

"Great!" He snarled. He was aggravated and exhausted, blame the YED for the hateful tone. "Do you know where I can find information about it?" He softened his tone a little, hating to scare the women.

"U-um." She stood there for a moment before going to the records of the 1970's. She pulled a book out from the year 1977 and blew the dust off it due to no one ever touching it.  
She gently put the book down on the table and flicked to the month of September.

He watched her eyes flutter over the page, looking for something before landing on a date. September the fifteenth to be exact.

"The Richardson's. Here you are, sir." She spoke without a tremor in her voice, as if she was accustomed to him now.

"Thank you, Ma'am." He then proceeded to read the article about the Darling's.

_**September 15th, 1977** _

_**HOMICIDAL SUICIDE, SUPERNATURAL, OR EVEN WORSE?** _

_**Last night around 2:30 AM, residents living on Carter Street swore that they heard screaming. By the time police had arrived to investigate, all was silence. Police were scrambling to find evidence of the screaming that had come across nothing unusual in the neighborhood. That is, until they found the backyard of 333 Carter Street.** _

_**In the backyard, three bodies were found dead. Two bodies happened to be children, twins to be exact. These children were Adam and Andrew Richardson. They had just turned six just two days earlier. The other body was of Robert Richardson, the young children's father.** _

_**It had turned out that the father had been fighting with the mother over custody of the children. Perhaps, maybe the father had had enough and if he couldn't have the children that no one could.** _

_**The young mother, Hillary Richardson-Evans, had been very distraught when she had heard the news that her children and late husband had been murdered.** _

_**No evidence was ever found that the father had killed himself after he killed the children but he was the only one in the backyard and he died last, after the children. It only seems logical.** _

Dean stared at the paper, the name Hillary repeating in his head over and over till his mind completely overworked itself. Then he dug in his bag and pulled out his bag to find a newspaper article.

_**July 11th, 2013** _

_**HILLARY EVANS COMMITS SUICIDE!** _

_**It has come to locals attention that Hillary Evans, formally known as Hillary Richardson, had committed sucide after almost 30 years of her children being dead. She never had anymore, so we had exacted this a lot sooner.** _

_**Police found her hanging from the ceiling with her wrists slit open after missing work for five days. She had been there for more than five days, so she did this on one of her days off.** _

_**We just wonder what had driven her to the point of finally giving up? She had seemed happy and content with her life, so many people were shocked when they had heard she had killed herself.** _

_So,_ Dean thinks, _father kills his children and himself afterwards, leaving the mother by herself. Almost thirty years later, the mother commits suicide when seeming happy. Something's not adding up here..._

Dean packed up all his shit and headed out of the library. He needed to check out 333 Carter Street, see if there was any evidence of ghosts in the residence.

**July 24th, 2013 - 2:55 AM - 333 Carter Street**

After carefully picking the lock, he stepped into the empty residence of 333 Carter Street. What had shocked him was that when he stepped four steps into the room, his fifth step was into an old puddle of blood but fresh enough that it happened within the last month. Dean, disgusted that he stepped into someone's blood, turned and went to the the first room he saw, which happened to be the children's old bedroom.

He could tell by the way ' _Adam'_ and ' _Andrew'_ were written on opposite sides of the room. He knew that by the neat and clean look of the room, something was up. This wasn't supposed to look this way.

Three steps later, he was hit by a jet of cold air. Dean whipped out his sawdust which was loaded with rock-salt, he whipped his head back and forth to see where something was going to pop out of.

The cold just kept getting more and more bitter. Dean had himself backed into a corner and was about to yell for the son a bitch to come out when a human being materialized in front of him.

The boy looked to be about six years old. He had shaggy dark brown hair, bright blues, and a small school uniform that said that name 'Adam' on the left side of it.

_Adam._

"Look, Adam. I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to help." Dean assured.

Another boy identical to the first materialized next to Adam.

"That's what that man said to us. Then he hurt us. He said it hurt him more than it hurt us. And it hurt a whole lot. How could he be hurt more than us?" The little boy, _Andrew,_ that appeared out of thin air said.

"You're daddy was hurting inside. He wanted you to himself and he ended up hurting you kids then himself."

"Daddy's dead too? Then why isn't he with us?" The smaller of the two asked.

"He's at rest, as you two should be." _Anyone who could see him now would die. Dean Winchester turned Harvelle talking to a ghost instead of shoot first, ask questions later._

"No." Andrew stated, his transparent figure flickering.

"We need to avenge the people who killed us and our daddy."

"Wait. Your dad didn't kill you?"

"No. Why would he? He loved us. Our mother was a different story. SHE wanted us all to herself and she had people hurt us because if she couldn't have us, no one could. We finally exerted our avenge on her. We killed her. Not some stupid suicide attempt that succeeded."

Dean just stared at them. _Okay, so twins killed by some assassin. Father was too. Six year old twins, who would be almost 35 if alive, killing the people who killed them._

_Why am I not surprised?_

While Dean was contemplating this, the air got colder, as if a blizzard was about to hit. The air in the room shifted and the ground began to shake. Dean threw his hand out to grab something to keep him steady.

Both of little boy's eyes glowed bright white at him.

"And we can't let someone get in our way." They said together. Both of the boys disappeared and the room started shaking even more. Dean stumbled towards the door and slung it open. He got three steps into the hallway before a butcher knife was thrown at his face. He barely ducked in time so he would still be perfection.

"Woah." He mumbled. He sprinted towards the door and got outside when his body was flung through the air and the right side of him hit the car he drove here.

Dean grunted with a little pain, which he could feel spreading across his right side. Dean limped toward the car, got in, and sped out of there. But not back to his motel. Oh no.

He was going to the graveyard. He had some bodies to burn. There was only one cemetery in town and, more than likely, all of the children's bodies were there. But first, he opened his cell phone and rang the first person on it.

"Yeah? What do you want?" A sleepy voice answered.

"Jim. Get your ass out of bed. I need your help." Dean answered shortly.

"Dean? It's...3:10 in the fucking morning. What do you want, you shit?"

"I need help with a salt-n-burn. You just need to watch my back. Got it? Cool. Be at the Yellow Rose Cemetery in fifteen. You better be here or I swear to God, I will fill you full of rock-salt tomorrow." And with that, the conversation was over and Dean was heading towards the Yellow Rose Cemetery.

**July 24th, 2013 - Yellow Rose Cometary - 3:30 AM**

Dean tapped his foot impatiently as he wanted for the slow ass to get here. Jim _really_ did want to take his time, the asshole.

Just as he was about to call him again and yell at him, a black Ford Mustang pulled up behind Dean's car. A dishelved Jim exited the car and he lifted a finger at Dean as Dean went to open his mouth to bitch him out.

"Not. A. **Fucking.** Word. Comprehendo?" Jim snarled at him. Dean held up his hands and shrugged.

 _Geez, what's up that guy's ass?_ But Dean smiled snarkily because he knew why Jim was cranking as fuck.

"Come along, bitch." Dean said as he turned around and led Jim to three tombstones.

_Andrew Nicholas Richardson_

_Adam Nathan Richardson_

_Robert Gregory Richardson_

Dean stared at the three graves before telling Jim behind his back, "Just keep me covered." He threw a gun at Jim.

"Shoot anything that comes towards me." He said, cheekily.

Then Dean set out on digging up three graves, which actually proved to be a difficult thing.

**July 24th, 2013 - 4:10 AM - Yellow Rose Cemetery  
**

Almost an hour later, Dean had dug up three graves and nothing had attacked them yet. Which was weird. But as soon as Dean had hit the top of one of the twins coffins, a shot was heard from above. Dean worked quickly from grave to the next grave, opening up the coffins and pouring salt on them and lighter fluid.

Once Dean had gotten up and his lighter was out, he looked at Jim who was keeping all _three_ ghosts and spirits away from both of them. _It looks like Daddy dearest came out to play._ Dean snorted in his mind then lit all three bodies up. The twins disappeared into nothingness, their transparent body engulfed in flames. But the father stayed and stared at them, his translucent eyes seeming to stare into his soul.

With a smirk and a wink, the father disappeared.

Dean and Jim looked at the spot where the father just was.

"Well." Jim stated.

"Fuck." Dean concluded.

**July 25th, 2013 - 7:30 PM - 333 Carter Street**

So, after talking to the Richardson's relatives in town, they had figured out that the father was somehow connected to his family crest ring. Apparently, when they were a baby, they would put a drop of their blood into the ring that way it was officially 'theirs'.

So, Dean and Jim had been tearing the house on Carter Street apart. Three hours later and nothing had changed.

"Dude." Jim whined. "We have to call it a day. We've been here for over half of the day."

"I know, I know." Dean replied. "Just...give me a minute, okay?"

Dean walked out the back door, leaving Jim alone in the kitchen and he trotted to the middle of the backyard. _They had said that the kids and the father died here. Maybe..._

Dean walked around for a moment, scuffing his shoe against the ground here and there and was about to give up when a glint of silver caught his eye. He knelt down next to it and picked up the blood red ring stained with blood.

He tilted it to the left and right and a gold **R** glinted in the sunset light.

Dean went to his car without telling Jim and got the salt and lighter fluid and when he got back to the backyard, he dug a small hole, put salt and lighter fluid on the ring and set it a blazing. The father's ghost appeared in front of the ring slightly and his transparent form went up in flames and withering howl was all the was met with his ears.

Ten seconds later and everything was back to normal.

No more ghosts. No more grave digging. Now can he finally go to a motel and get some shut eye for a couple hours?

He set his eyes on the small hole full of molten silver.

_Rest in peace, bitch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too much time to write. I made it almost triple the length of a normal chapter so BE HAPPY.
> 
> I've been busy with finals and studying for the last week of school.
> 
> SEE YOU GUYS NEXT CHAPTER!
> 
> BYEEE.


	7. Winchester Meet Winchester

**Chapter Seven**

**Winchester Meet Winchester**

**July 29th, 2013 - Beckley, West Virginia - 2:45 AM**

Castiel flew from one place to another, one second to another barely scanning the place to find this _dimension_ traveler.

They had been all over Europe, most of Africa, half of Asia and almost all of the continental U.S.A. This supernatural being needed to be destroyed at once. Who knows what kind of damage they would do to the world if left alone?

They didn't get word on the traveler until about a week ago when they encountered a demon who had laid eyes on it.

So for the last week, Uriel and himself have been going at it, searching relentlessly, not stopping because it was necessary. Though, they had not received any word about the creature nor have they seen it at all, they would not stop.

You can imagine Castiel's relief when he found the culprit in a hotel in the small town of Beckley, West Virginia.

Though, Castiel's brow furrowed when he noticed that the _it_ actually just looked like a normal human being. But Castiel couldn't risk it. He laid two fingers against the creature's forehead and transported them to a hunters facility that he had come accustomed to since he protected Samuel Winchester since he was born. It was a shame his brother Dean had come to his death before he reached the age of maturity.

**July 29th, 2013 - Sioux Falls, South Dakota - 3:00 AM**

Castiel appeared inside the small home of Bobby Singer, surprising the four guests in the home.

"Holy Balls!" The swear coming from Bobby Singer didn't surprise him. All of the hunters looked at him.

"Who's the dude?" Bobby asked, lifting his chin at the creature.

"Dimension traveler." Castiel answered shortly and watched the guests eyes go wide, as a dimension traveler was unheard of.

"Do I have permission to use your Panic Room? I need to make sure the creature is secure and not able to escape." Castiel asked urgently, as he felt the creature stirring.

"Ah. What the hell? Sure." Bobby said gruffly before sitting back down in the kitchen chair to sip at his beer as he caught up with the three other people in the room.

Castiel flew down to the panic room and quickly tied up the culprit with leather strapping's. He was lucky because by the time he had tied it down, he had awoken fully.

"What the fuck!" It screamed. It looked at Castiel fiercely, but had a glimmer in his eye.

"What am I doing here?" It hissed at him but never got an answer as Castiel had put him back to sleep again.

Castiel stared at the thing with no remorse but curiosity as he had never seen something like this before.

**July 31st, 2013 - Sioux Falls, South Dakota - Panic Room in Singer Salvage Yard - 9:16 AM**

Dean awoke to a light being shined in his eyes. He groaned and tried to turn his head the other way but a firm grasp on his chin didn't allow him to. A few moments later, once the person was satisfied with whatever they were looking for, Dean became accustomed to the room that looked eerily familar to Bobby Singer's panic room from his reality.

But what made him go stiff was the realization that this _was_ Bobby Singer's Panic Room, from this dimension.

Dean flicked his head around the room and counted six people total in the room with him.

_John Winchester._

_Mary Winchester._

_Sam Winchester._

_Bobby Singer._

_Uriel._

And _**Castiel.**_

Dean tried to sit up and make an escape from the room, because he _was_ not supposed to be here but found his arms and legs to be secured into place by leather straps.

Dean glanced at everyone. The Winchesters look were cold, calculating, and unforgiving. Bobby Singer had no expression on his face. The angels were annoyed and angered.

"What is your name, dimension traveler?" Castiel asked in his _no-nonsense_ tone of voice.

Dean stared at him for a moment before answering.

"Dean Harvelle." He answered curtly. Castiel eyed him.

"No. That's your name for this dimension. What's your _real_ name?" Castiel glared at him.

"Why does it matter?" Dean argued.

"You **are not** supposed to **be** here! This is not your world. We need to find your world you belong into and send you back where you came from." Uriel sneered.

"Sorry, chuckles. But I'm not telling you who I am." Dean said with a sneer.

"Well, we can always torture it out of you, mud monkey." Uriel said, grinning a bit.

"Try." Dean said. And try they did.

**August 1st, 2013 - Sioux Falls, South Dakota - Panic Room At Singer Salvage Yard - 2:33 AM**

Dean held back a scream as the red-hot iron fireplace poker was set harshly against the skin of his neck. Ten seconds later and it was removed.

 _Another burn to add to the list of scars and burns I've received in the last day._ Dean though sarcastically.

"That's the best you got!" Dean said loudly, his eyes showing wild pain and torment but refusing to give in. "I've had worse." He said, challenging them to try.

Uriel sneered and pulled his fist back and knocked Dean right in the face. Dean and the chair he was currently tied into right now went tumbling back and fell back on the floor harshly. Dean let out a quiet groan. He started to feel blood trickle down his face and onto his lip and stared up at Uriel as he stood over him. Uriel lifted the chair back onto four legs and stared into Dean's eyes.

"Uriel." Castiel's gravel voice came from the back of the room where he, the Winchesters and Bobby Singer had stayed and watched him get tortured, with only a few grimaces here and there.

"Let me." Castiel came over and stood in front of Dean. Castiel removed his belt and folded it in half.

"Bite onto this." Dean did as he was told because he knew what was coming.

Five seconds later and Castiel's hand was inside of his body.

Dean let out a pathetic whine and threw his head back and panted at white-hot pain travelled from Castiel's hand to his body. It felt like hours as Castiel's hand was inside of his body and when the pain finally was gone, Dean let out a breathe he didn't know he was holding in.

Castiel's eyes were wide with shock and he stepped back a few paces. Dean breathed in and out harshly and stared with no emotion at Dean.

"I know who you are." Castiel said.

"So, what is he?" John Winchester asked. "A demon, shape-shifter, a witch?"

"He is none. He is human. A hunter if you may. And he is someone who had died here 30 years ago."

"Who is he?" The Winchesters all asked.

"My name..." Dean started and everyone looked at him. He really did not want to give away his identity but he had no choice. And Fate had told him he would have to explain the situation to his family if he was ever caught.

"My name is... Dean. Dean Winchester." He stated and shocked gasps were heard all around. He lifted his head up a bit and looked around. John and Mary were staring at him like he was a ghost. Sam was shocked. Bobby Singer looked flabbergasted. Uriel sent a shocked look his way and Castiel was doing the same.

"I came here for reasons." He said.

John interrupted him.

"Is he telling the truth?" He asked quietly. No one answered.

" **Is he telling the truth!?"** He thundered, tears gathering in his eyes.

Castiel answered. "Yes. He is indeed telling the truth." All eyes gathered to look at him and Dean looked them all in eyes, his pain tolerance reaching his maximum.

"So.." Everyone stared at him fascinated. "Well, this is nice and everything but, I kinda don't feel that great..." And with that last thought, Dean mind went black and his head went down.

**August 3rd, 2013 - Sioux Falls, South Dakota - Singer Salvage Yard - 5:33 PM**

Dean groaned as pain hammered inside of his skull. He turned his head to look to the side but he couldn't see anything so he got up and staggered to the door. He looked down and noticed that his clothes had been replaced with a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a loose, plain - white T-shirt. His entire torso and neck had been covered in gauze and wrapped up tightly. His burns from the fire in Lawrence had been wrapped up too, he noticed.

Dean shrugged and walked down the stairs slowly, to not aggravate his wounds. He got to bottom of the steps and found his duffel. He opened it and shuffled around the bag and found a pair of loose dark blue jeans and a maroon flannel and black T-shirt. He went to the bathroom around the corner and changed into them, with little difficulty. He put the clothes he was in before in his duffel and tugged on a pair of socks and his black boots. He ran a hand through his hair and walked more normally towards the kitchen. He entered the room and rubbed his face and heard the talking that what was going in there , stop as he entered. He looked up and saw as six people looking at him in fascination, wonder, and happiness.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." He snarled. Four of the six people jumped back at the fury in his voice but Dean didn't care. Dean went to fridge and pulled out a beer.

"Boy, did I say you could have one of my beers?" Bobby asked him, gruffly.

"Did I ask? No." Dean answered before opening and chugging the whole bottle. He threw the bottle in the trash and looked at everyone.

"Dean..." Mary started out, shocked that her son was back from the dead.

Dean groaned. "Can we not start on the ' _Oh, I've missed you so much!'_ talk. Spare me."

"Don't talk to her like that! Don't talk to your mother with that tone, son." John automatically replied.

"Oh, bite me." Dean answered. Everyone stared at him in shock.

Dean leaned forward. "I don't have a family. My family is back in my old world. My brother, Sam. Not you, Sam. My Sam was a fighter, not nice and kind as you are to everyone. I get that you all are hunters, really I do. But we don't only take up hunts that are near us, we traveled all over the USA, and took on most hunts. I can say that some hunts..."

"Some hunts what?" Castiel urged.

"Some hunts caused us to loose our lives."

"But you're here, you're alive. How could you have lost your life?"

"I can say that I had almost died twice before Sam actually died. Once from being electrocuted almost to death and it damaged my heart almost to death and a massive car wreck caused by a demon colliding with a car where I almost got took to the other but my...dad... sacrificed his life for me and traded his life for mine. Sam died by getting stabbed in the back. He actually died."

Everyone was quiet and Mary was gripping Sam's hand tightly.

"I wasn't going to let him go." Everyone looked at him.

"What did you do?" John asked.

"I made a deal. With a crossroads demon."

"How long?" Mary asked him, anger running through her veins.

"I had one year. Sam was brought back to life and I had a year with him. We spent a year hunting bad ass demons and creatures but in the end, my brother had to watch my get ripped apart by hell-hounds."

Castiel and Uriel's eyes burned blue with angel power when the word hell-hounds was muttered.

"How are you here then? If you ripped apart from the inside out?" Sam asked, genuinely interested.

"I spent four months on Earth, down in Hell. I spent 40 years in Hell, total. Time is different down there. I was tortured day in and day out and I had a choice to get off the rack and not be tortured, only if I tortured others. And I told Alistair everyday to stick it where the sun don't shine. I told him that for 30 years. But I couldn't take anymore. I was tired and I was hurting. I wanted it to stop. So I said yes, and I got off the rack and I ripped those souls apart, one after another." Tears were gathered in Dean's eyes and everyone was staring sadly at him.

"I lost count of how many I tortured. But I remember a bright light enveloped me and I woke up in a pine box. I dug my way to the surface and everything around me, trees and life were nonexistent. I called Bobby, my world Bobby, and he didn't believe I was alive so I had to somehow get there."

"Long story short, there was a big reunion between Bobby, Sam, and I. We found out that Castiel had brought me back from perdition and he helped us out when in trouble. But, Sam followed a demon around, believing she was good. She wasn't. I jump started the apocalypse because I broke in Hell and tortured and Sam started it by finishing the last seal. Lucifer was released from his cage and the apocalypse started. We went around for a full year, tracking down the four horsemen, gathering their rings, which were the key for Lucifer's cage, and trying to avoid angels who were trying to convert us to let Lucifer and Michael, an archangel, into our bodies to fight out the apocalypse. In the end, Sam let Lucifer in and after opening up Lucifer's cage, jumped into the pit with Lucifer in his body." Tears fell freely from Dean's eyes.

"He spent 180 fucking years in the pit with Lucifer torturing him, his soul that is. But his body still roamed the Earth, soulless. I made a deal with Death, and got Sam's soul back in his body with a wall in between his memories from Hell and his memories that he had before. For the next half a year, we tried to stop Cas and Crowley, the King of Hell, from opening Purgatory, but we didn't succeed with that. Cas broke Sam's mental wall inside his head and Sam was consumed with his memories of Hell and Cas opened Purgatory and consumed the souls, killed Raphael and tried to become the new God, but he couldn't. The souls were consuming his vessel so we helped him release them back into Purgatory. Only, the Leviathans didn't go back, they hung into Cas and consumed his body and overtook him. Leviathans spread over the world and overtook people's bodies and tried to become top dog, and control the world. But myself and Cas, we found a way to kill the head of Leviathans and the whole industry of monsters would flounder. We stabbed it into the head of Leviathans and he was destroyed but Cas and I were transported to Purgatory with him. Cas left me there on my own and for a year, I spent a year fighting my way to safety in that world and trying to find Cas. A vampire, Benny, helped my find the portal back to the human world and together, Benny and I, we went back to world. Cas stayed behind because he let go of my hand."

"I found out that Sam had not even looked for me. He spent months with a girl, Amelia, and because he hit a dog, at that. Sam must have felt guilty for it because,we were trying to find a way to shut the Gate's of Hell and we found the Word of God, about Demons. I was going to finish the trials, which the only two we knew were to have a bath in Hell-hound blood and to find a soul in Hell and return it to Heaven, where it rightly belonged. And Sam accomplished both of these but they were killing him, it was clear that they were. So I made a wish and fate granted it. Where I was dead and Sam had a good life that he appreciated. I wasn't ever in the way here and Sam was never subject to demon blood. He was normal."

Silence only followed after his explanation of what happened in his world.

"So, you're saying that, you gave up having a family and knowing people for your brother, so he wouldn't be in pain or he wouldn't hurt anymore?"

"Yes, that's what I'm saying. And it should stay that way. I have year in this world to see if I like it or not and I'm saying yes to this world no matter what." Dean stood up.

John and Mary stood up. "Where do you think you're going? You're hurt and you need to heal." They said.

"That's because of who?" Dean glared at the angels and back at the Winchesters and they had the nerve to look sheepish. Dean rolled his eyes and turned his back.

"Next time you see me, go the opposite way and don't look back. I have work to do." And with that, Dean Winchester- Harvelle exited the room, picked up his duffel, and made his way outside to find someway back to his car that was back in Lawrence, at the motel he was staying at.

After getting on a bus and paying for a one way trip to Lawrence, Dean settled back in his seat and let his eyes shut so he could get a little sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter was boring but I needed some way to have Dean met this world's Winchesters and the angels. I made it where Sam and his family were still hunters but not as bad as Sam and Dean in the canon world.


	8. Woman In White

**Chapter Eight**

**Woman In White**

**August 11th, 2013 - Jericho, California- Centennial Highway - 11:25 PM**

Dean tapped his hands against his steering wheel in the '71 Impala. He was driving along the highway in which Constance Welch had committed suicide. Most of the hunts that Dean does now consisted of old hunts that his Sammy and him had gone on. Dean pulled over for a moment and rubbed his face with his hand. After meeting his alternate family here and explaining everything that he had to explain, it was certain that Dean was absolutely going to be stressed from here on out.

A tap on his window brought his attention from the interior of the car to the person... _people_ outside his car.

Of _fucking_ course, the Winchester's and Bobby Singer had tracked him down to this town and demanded to speak to him. Dean put the car in park and opened the car door, shrugging the leather jacket, that was originally in the passenger side of the car, on. He stared all of them in the eye and winced when John Winchester pressed his hand on his side.

"So, not fully healed but still doing a hunt? Are you suicidal, son?" John questioned.

Dean stared in this John's eyes, which were caring and passionate, while his Dad's eyes were cold, hard, and calculating. Dean shrugged John's hand off.

"Not suicidal. Just saving lives. My life isn't that important compared to others." Dean answered honestly.

"Not important?" Mary asked, her voice reached a higher octave.

"Yes. Not important. I'm a hunter! If I die, so what? There's plenty more of them. Plus, I had this stupid yellow-eyed demon following me in my dreams and everywhere I go so yeah, I would like to be rid of him. And you wanna know what he told me in my dream?" Dean asked, breathing harshly as negative emotions that he usually kept locked inside of him came out.

The Winchester's and Singer looked at him eagerly, wanting to know what he said.

"He said that _he_ came after me in this world. I died due to him. He said he knew I was going to come back from _somewhere_ , so he had to kill me. And the scary part was that I'm getting this freaky visions and I can sense when things are gonna happen before they even happen. And don't you even start saying that we can fix everything, Mary, because we _fucking_ can't. I have to deal with this. I already watched my brother deal with this and he died from it. The demon blood inside of him consumed him and he burned in Hell. I'm not going down that road. I'll kill myself before any of that happens."

All of them looked at Dean with shock, they didn't assume that he would say something like.

"Now, if you excuse me. I got a hunt to finish." Dean had barely got back in the car and started the engine when a quiet voice echoed through the car.

 _"Take me home."_ Dean whipped around to see the long, black haired babe, that happened to be dead and in a white, silky dress gown, sitting in the back seat of his car. She stared at him eerily, bored. Several bangs came from the outside window. He looked outside and saw John and Bobby banging on the window, pointing at the back seat. Dean's eyes were wide.

 _Woman in White._ Dean mouthed to them and heard the voice again.

 _"Take. Me. Home."_ She announced. Dean shook his head and looked ahead of him.

"No." He said, clearly. All the doors locked and the car starting going down the highway by itself at 50 miles per hour. Dean banged on the windows and took the key out of the ignition but the car staying moving and Dean couldn't get out. In the rear view mirror, Dean could make out where the Winchester's had scrambled to get back inside their cars and follow Dean down the Centennial Highway.

The car kept moving until it pulled up into the no longer usable driveway of the old Welch house. The house was in even worse condition that it was back in 2005, when his Sam and him had hunted this beast. Dean peered back behind him and the backseat was empty but when his attention was diverted to the passenger seat when she appeared next to him.

" _I can never go home."_

She climbed over so she was in Dean's lap and started rocking back and forth.

"You can't do anything to me. I've never been unfaithful." He hissed out, trying to push her off of him.

Her head came down so it was right next to his left ear and whispered. _"But you're just as bad, Dean Winchester. Leaving girls after you have your way with them, one after another, just for some fun and pleasure_."

Constance disappeared from his body and Dean let out a relieved breath. Before he could even suck back in air in his body, pain erupted in his chest. Dean yelled loudly and pulled his shirt apart to see his chest, but with five _burning_ holes in it, like somebody was trying to burn from the outside in.

Constance appeared on him again, her fingers connected to his body but her skin and appearance only seeming to be transparent over her skeleton. Her grin wasn't toothy, it was dark and full of evil.

Two gunshots were heard and Constance disappeared with a sneer. His window of the driver side of his car was shattered and Dean breathed in and out quickly. He looked up for a second and saw John and Mary outside of his car with pistols held in their hands. Dean sat up and threw a thumbs up their way before he was thrown back again and Constance was burning her hand into his body again. More shots more were heard and Constance was again disappeared a second time.

"Dean! Are you okay? John Winchester voice was heard outside of his car and Dean didn't answer. Dean went through his mind quickly, reliving what Sam had done to get rid of the Constance bitch. Dean sat up and put the key into the ignition and started the car. Shouts of his name were heard.

"I'm taking you home, bitch!" He snarled before stepping on the gas pedal and driving through the front of the house. He wasn't as lucky as Sam was and glass shattered from the windshield and embedded into his skin but Dean didn't care. The car stopped after driving into the middle of the living room.

Dean exited the car and stood up. John and Mary raced into the room and stared at Dean.

"What were you thinking, son? Are you crazy?" John questioned sternly. Constance appeared behind them and threw them into the wall across from Dean. A dresser flew off the ground and threw Dean against his car and forced him to stay there.

Constance came closer to him, and John and Mary were yelling his name now. Dean just stared at her, a smirk coming onto his face.

" _What are you smirking at, you're going to die!"_ Constance shrieked in his face.

"I took you home, bitch." Then two voices were heard from the top of the staircase.

" _Mommy?"_ Constance looked up, her form flickering and her form fluttered to the bottom of the staircase, which was like a runway for water since it was just rushing down the stairs.

A young boy and girl stood at the top of the stairs. " _You came home at last, mommy."_ They said together and grabbed each others hands. Constance flicked her head back and forth. Constance went to run away but the two children appeared in front of her and grabbed her, tugging her down in the floorboards, leaving a dark stain spot behind.

Dean pushed the dresser away from him and at the same moment, John and Mary were released from their hold on the wall. He explained the story to them, because they were confused. Well, they had just showed up in the middle of his hunt, it was obvious they were going to be confused.

"Constance Welch killed herself after drowning her children in the bathtub. She had found out that her husband had been cheating on her and she killed herself because of it, because she was in love with him. A Woman in White was therefore created. Woman in White are ghosts of deceased beautiful women, who wear white dresses and kidnap people they interact with. When they were alive, they all had children and, when they suffered from a temporal alienation after being rejected or being deceived by the men they loved, they drowned them. Then, they commit suicide and, subsequently, they must spend the rest of eternity on Earth looking for their children, crying and suffering, until they find roam in rivers and roads, and when they find a man who cheats, they kill them and the men are never seen again. They get angry when someone does not want to obey them, so they attack them while taking their true form.

"There are many variations of the legend of the Woman in White but the most famous one was of La Llorona . The story takes place long ago when a beautiful Indian princess, Don a Luisa de Loveros, fell in love with a handsome Mexican nobleman named Don Nuna de Montesclaros. The princess loved the nobleman deeply and had two children by him, but Montesclaros refused to marry her. When he finally deserted her and married another woman, Dona Luisa went mad with rage and stabbed her two children. Authorities found her wandering the street, sobbing, her clothes covered in blood. She was charged with infanticide and sent to the gallows. It was said that if she ever found any child, she would take them and run off with them, then kill them as she did with her own children. Except this Woman in White was created due to unfaithfulness so she got revenge on every man that was unfaithful, killing them as she was killed inside to due to her husband's unfaithfulness."

John and Mary stared at him with their jaws on the ground.

"So this is where she killed her children? This was her home?" Mary asked.

"Yes. Constance could never go home, because she was afraid to remember what she did and how she killed her own family. By bringing her home, she was removed from this world and moved into peace." Dean concluded.

"Huh." John stated quietly. "Who would've thought..."

"Look. I appreciate that you all saved my life from this bitch but I don't need a family, I don't need help. I'm just trying to make it through this world because there is no way I'm trading it. I don't care how happy I was in the old world or how much I miss it. I'm staying here so Sam doesn't have a suck-ass life."

John stepped forward and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder. "And for that, you're a true Winchester. You're my son, this world or not. I don't give a damn about some yellow eyed demon, and about how they want to use you. We do this together, whether you want to or not. We're family and family doesn't just end in blood. We are here whether you want us to be or not. Got it?" John stated sternly, his question not really being a question because they were giving him no choice.

Dean stared at John and Mary for a couple of seconds. "Yeah,yeah, whatever." He shrugged of John's hand. "This _so_ does not mean I'm calling you 'Pops' or 'Mama', I hope you know that." Dean said, grinning at them. John chuckled.

"Wouldn't dream of it, son." John and Mary left afterwards, heading back to the '67 Impala while Dean got back into his '71 Impala. Dean started up the engine and followed John and Mary back to the nearest town so Dean could be fixed up.

 _This, having a family thing, might not be that bad of a thing after all._ Dean thought as warm air billowed into his face from the open, shattered window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CAN I JUST THANK SUPERNATURAL WIKIA BECAUSE IT TRULY HELPS WHEN I DON'T KNOW THE FULL BACKGROUND OF A MONSTER OR ANYTHING. I LOVE IT CX
> 
> I hoped you guys liked this story and I'll see you guys in the next chapter!
> 
> Bye bye!


	9. Haunted Dreams

**Chapter Nine**

**Haunted Dreams**

**August 18th, 2013 - Lawrence, Kansas - Winchester Home - 4:15 AM**

Dean had been staying with the Winchester's from this world for a week now and memories from his world became his nightmare. Night after night, death after death, he couldn't get them out of his mind. But tonight would be different.

After tossing and turning for hours, occasionally stopping to listen for any alarming noises, he managed to tumble into the world of sleep.

_In Dean's Dream_

_Dean walked through an empty hallway, which was lined with picture frames that held images of people's bodies but their heads and faces were blurred. Some girl appeared from the left of the was dressed in a white nightgown and a large stain appeared to be on the whole front side of it. A stain that looked like it was from..._ _**blood.** _

_"Dean?" A feminine voice asked. "Don't you remember me? I was Sam's girlfriend." Slowly, the girls face came into focus and Jessica Moore's face appeared to him. Her curly blonde hair reached her waist and she smiled at Dean._

_"Jess." Dean breathed._

_"Dean." Jess' hand came up and brushed his cheek with the back her hand in a family gesture._

_"I'm so sorry for what you've been through." She said with a tear in her eye but her eyes hardened._

_"But you can't save everyone Dean! Some people have to die!" Jess' eyes burned with the truth before her hair starting to become aflame and her whole form burst out into flames. Dean closed his eyes in horror and when the heat and light faded, he opened his eyes to another woman...and a child._

_"Oh my god. Lisa. Ben." Dean said as emotions welled up in his throat, he missed them like crazy!_

_"Dean." They said together, staring at him creepily._

_"You couldn't save us Dean." A knife wound appeared on Lisa's shirt again and she begin to pour blood from the wound. A bullet wound appeared on Ben, right above his heart, and he immediately fell to the ground._

_Lisa stared into Dean's horror filled ones._

_"Even though you want to, you can't save everybody Dean. Some people are just meant to die." Lisa's eyes rolled to back of her head after saying this and her and her son's body images shimmered and disappeared._

_Three people appeared from where Lisa was. A blonde haired chick with blue eyes, a dark haired man with blue eyes, and a gruffy looking man with a ballcap on._

_"M-Mom? Dad? Bobby?" Dean stuttered out, with a tear escaping from his eyes._

_Mary, his mom from his world, turned to look at him and a gasp escaped her lips. The same with his dad, and Bobby._

_"Dean?" Mary asked shockingly. "How are we in your dreams?" The three looked at him for an answer._

_"I don't know. People from the past have been coming to my dreams and telling me that people must die for a reason." Mary shook her head._

_"No. Someone is controlling your dreams! The only way someone can communicate with the dead is if their future is in danger or they're about to die! And only a demon can jump start it!" The three dead but important people to him looked around, as if looking for danger._

_"You know..." Four heads turned to the shadows of the hallway. Yellow eyes beamed out from it. "This is happy family reunion."_

_"Azazel! But you're dead!" John snarled._

_"Oh, Dean-o, has told you yet? He's entered a different dimension, to save little Sammy's life! So instead of me being after Sam this time around, I'm after Dean here. And right now, I wanna see how much he can take." Mary looked around questioningly._

_"Dean's had to watch you three die, now I'm gonna make you watch Dean die." Azazel grinned evilly at the trio and watched the horror cross their face but didn't give them time to react. Azazel turned around and snapped his fingers and waited._

_Dean didn't feel anything at first but then he dropped to his knees in pain. He could hear shouts of his name being called out but all he could focus on was the pain. He started choking on his blood, which he felt climbing it's way out of his throat. Dean looked up and saw the three people he thought were his parents, watched their eyes turn coal black and saw 'Mary' lean down to his ear._

_"Awww, poor baby. We were just lowering your defenses." Mary-not-Mary grinned evilly at him before standing up and disappearing into nothingness. Dean felt blood start to trickle out of his eyes and nose and fall onto the ground. He couldn't breathe. He saw his vision start to go black and saw Azazel move closer to him before gripping his head and smiling down at him._

_"Sweet dreams, Dean." Before smashing Dean's head on the wood flooring beneath him, making his vision go black._

_End of Dean's Dream_ \- **5:10 AM**

Dean sat up straight in his bed, breathing heavily.

 _In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Ou- Oh fuck it._ Dean said in his head. The usual breathing technique that would calm him down after a nightmare was not working.

So, Dean stumbled out of his bedroom and into the bathroom down the hall and cursed when he saw himself in the mirror. Blood trails ran from his eyes to the bottom of his chin, and the same with his nose. His mouth was blood red and had a red substance around it, as if he had _actually_ been choking on his own blood and it happened to come out in real life.

Dean blinked and rubbed his eyes, hoping that he was just imagining this.

 _Son of a bitch._ Dean cursed in his mind before searching for a red towel, to clean the blood up with.

 _ **Knock knock knock.**_ Three knocks sounds at the door, stopping Dean in his search for a red towel.

"Dean, you in there son?" John's sleepy voice come from the other side of the door and Dean cursed a string of words in his head. John in his world had been protective but this John was like 10 times more protective of him. And goddamn it, if John saw him now, he wouldn't even be allowed to sleep _alone_ anymore.

"Yeah. Just give me a moment." Dean made sure to make his voice seem drowsy and sleep-filled. Dean gave up on searching for a red towel and grabbed the first towel that he touched, which _of fucking course_ had to be a white towel.

He ran water and quickly scrubbed down his face, getting every last drop of blood of his face, making his face turn red with how hard he was scrubbing. Dean threw the towel in the back of the linen closet after he was done and made sure there wasn't a trace of blood anywhere in the bathroom.

Dean opened the doors and made himself look half way asleep. He smiled a tiny smile at John before stumbling out of the bathroom. John stopped him and looked at him worriedly.

"Dean, you okay? You're face is all red." _Damn it._

"Hmm?" Dean played it off. "'Ust've slept on'it wrong. It's 'kay." Dean shortened his words, because he knew that was what he would do if he was actually sleepy as he sounded. John snorted at his word choices and brought Dean in for a hug. Even though Dean was 6'1', John was like, 6'3'. And _damn it,_ if Dean was once again the short one of the guys in the family.

Dean's breathe got stuck in his throat as John rubbed one hand down his back and one in his hair.

"What'd ya doin'?" Dean's voice was muffled from where it was tucked into John's shoulder. John let out a low sleepy chuckle.

"What does it look like, son? It's called a hug for a reason."

"Sorry, sir. You just never really gave them to me back in my world." Dean said lowly.

John's arms tightened around Dean briefly before John was muttering into Dean's ear.

"Well, I'm not _your_ John. I'm a different one who actually knew how to treat family and missed his first born since he died when he was 3. So get used to these son, because you're gonna get them a lot. Plus, you looked like you needed a hug."

Dean was overcome with emotion and his throat was choked with it. Dean nodded into John's neck before wrapping his arms back around him. Dean _did_ need a hug because he was scared. Dean Winchester was scared and he was a pussy if he didn't admit it.

Dean thought he was going to die that night.

Dean thought he would be alone in this world.

But now Dean knows the true definition of family.

Family is someone who is there when you need them, unconditionally. Family is someone who understands you when you don't understand yourself. Family is someone who knows you inside and out when you don't know what's up or down. Family doesn't end in blood. Family doesn't end in dimensions. Family can be anyone, anywhere, at anytime. Family means everything and Dean will do anything to protect his family.

Even if it means taking his own life to protect them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o...
> 
> I made John a nice person in here and I like it cx
> 
> It's 2 AM in the morning and I forgot to write a chapter for today so TADA I did it in the morning when my parents are pissed because I should be asleep.
> 
> So, Supernatural addicts, tell me how I'm doing so far!
> 
> I'm super scared that I'm disappointing you all with this story and I'm sorry if I am cx
> 
> Don't come to my house and force to me retpye another story ;3


	10. You're My Son, Damn It!

**Chapter Ten**

**You're My Son, Damn It!**

**September 2nd, 2013 - Mannowac, Wisconsin - The Barr Home - 4:30 PM**

Dean and John ran for the lake as soon as they saw Lucas on the edge of the dock. Lucas was tugged into the water and Dean didn't even stop and think, he just jumped face first in the lake.

It was dark, and murky and Dean couldn't see anything. Dean went maybe 10 feet down in the water before making his way back up for air. John was right beside him, looking at him worriedly but questioningly but Dean just shook his head and looked at Sam, Mary, Andrea, and Jake were standing at the water's edge, shocked and scared that Lucas wouldn't see daylight again.

John's hand was on his shoulder. "Dean, he's probably gone-"

Dean didn't hear the rest of John's words because he had already dived back under into the dark waters. Dean went deeper and deeper into the lake, not caring he was running out of breathe.

**Five feet.**

**Ten feet.**

**Twenty feet.**

**Thirty feet.**

_Above Water_

"Damn it Dean!" John shouted at nothing while Mary was asking what was wrong.

"Dean's playing hero again! Just like he did with the 'Bloody Mary' incident!" He yelled so she could hear him. None of them noticed Jake walking into the lake until they heard him muttering.

"Peter. Don't do this, Peter, please." Jake said with a few little tears on his face.

"Jake, get back on land right now!" John yelled.

"He's just a little boy." Jake continued. "He doesn't have anything to do with this. Take me Peter."

"Daddy, no!" Andrea screamed.

"Jake, stop this madness!" Mary yelled.

"Take me but give my daughter back her son." Jake said. A grey hand slowly but surely became more noticeable as it drew closer and closer to the surface. The grey hand gripped Jake's hand and yanked him into the lake.

"No!" All four of them yelled.

Jake never resurfaced.

It was silent for a few moments before Mary shouted worriedly.

"John! Shouldn't be Dean be up by now?" She yelled. John recounted the minutes in his head.

It had already been almost five.

"Damn it Dean!" He wanted to go down into the lake and return his son to land where it's safer than this lake but he couldn't risk it. So they waited.

_Below Water_

Dean struggled to stay conscious but could you blame him. He had been searching for this kid for almost four minutes now and he was almost out of air. Dean whipped his hands through the air and tried to find something that felt like the kid when the kid literally came into his hands.

The seven year old child was barely breathing and Dean didn't waste any time seeing as he barely had any oxygen left in his body. He could've swore he saw a grey form in his eyesight for a second though but didn't question it.

Dean swam towards the surface, the light getting dimmer and dimmer with each stroke.

**Twenty feet.** _C'mon Winchester! You can do this!_

**Fifteen feet.** _Just a little bit more than you can rest._

**Ten feet.** _So close, don't you dare give up on me kid!_

**Five feet.** _Yes!_

Dean broke the surface with Lucas in his arms and took a deep breathe and sputtered as water came out his mouth. Noises of shock and worry were heard from around the lake as he breached the top of the lake.

John took Lucas from Dean and swam towards the dock with Dean trailing him. John exited the lake and gave him to Andrea who instantly began to mother-hen him before John turned to Dean who was still getting out of the lake extremely slow. He tugged Dean up and out of the lake and pulled him into a tight hug, trying to convey the worry and panic he had felt when Dean hadn't resurfaced in enough time.

Dean coughed and sneezed but other than that, he hugged John Winchester back and sagged against him. John sighed and rubbed his hands through Dean's hair and half dragged, half carried Dean back to the Impala.

Dean sighed. _Great. John's going into mother-hen mode. Lord knows, how many times I've done this with my Sammy._

John sat Dean in the back of the Impala before heading to the trunk and opening it and getting two army blankets out of the back, shutting the trunk, and heading back to the back-seat. John tossed the keys to Mary.

"Will you drive, Mare?" Mary smiled at John and kissed his cheek.

"Sure thing, Johnny." John smiled at her and took the backseat with Dean. John got comfortable on the right side of the car and tugged Dean against his chest. Dean was startled and starting coughing and choking on his own breathe and John rubbed his chest to soothe the ache.

Dean sighed and got comfortable against John's chest and, although he would never admit this, cuddled into him. John smiled down at the boy's head and covered them both in the blankets. John laid a kiss upon Dean's head and laid his head there and together, the two men slept and warmed up while Mary and Sam talked to Andrea and Lucas before they left for home.

**September 3rd, 2013 - Lawrence, Kansas - Winchester Home - 8:30 AM**

Dean sat in front of the toilet in the bathroom on the second story of the house and threw up for the fourth time in last hour. Dean groaned after he was done hacking his guys out and laid his feverish head against the cool porcelain of the toilet.

"Dean?" Mary's voice sounded from outside the door. Dean groaned as if he was answering her.

"Are you alright in there?" She asked and opened up the door to a sweaty, panting Dean who was also reaking with vomit stink.

"Nope. Definitely, not alright." She answered her own question before turning around exiting the room to find John.

Five minutes later and John stood in the bathroom doorway with a fresh pair of clothes and medicine/pills in his hands.

"Oh, Dean" John sighed and put his hand against Dean's forehead. _Too hot. Way too hot._

John went over to the bathtub and started to run water, making sure it was cooler than normal. Once the tub was plugged and water was beginning to fill the tub, John went back over to Dean and stood him up slowly.

"That's it, sport. Just a little bit more." Once Dean was stood straight up, though he was slouching, John removed Dean's shirt that was slightly covered in vomit. Leaning Dean against his shoulder, John bent slightly down and tugged off Dean's sweatpants but left him in his boxers. _The man probably wants to keep_ _ **some**_ _type of his dignity intact._

John lowered Dean into the tub of cool water and heard him moan in satisfaction. Though John wanted him to be satisfied, Dean couldn't just sit there in the water. He could sick at anytime.

John set about washing him, as if he were a small child and needed help to do that. Twenty minutes later and John was helping Dean out of the tub and drying him off.

Two minutes later, John was dressing Dean in a dark blue T-shirt, loose black sweatpants that hung below his feet by an inch and fresh boxers. He changed Dean into this all within a couple of minutes.

After practically dragging Dean back into his room, he laid him on the made bed softly and brushed a piece of hair, that was too long for Dean's likings, away from Dean's face. _Gotta get him a haircut here soon._

John tugged the covers out from underneath of Dean and laid them on top of him and stared fondly at Dean. He still couldn't believe that he gotten his son back after 30 years of him being gone and dead. He would do anything in his power to keep him here.

Dean grumbled. "Take a picture. It'll last longer." John chuckled and tapped Dean's hand as a fond gesture.

"Guess you shouldn't have stayed down in the bottom of the lake that lake, huh?" John muttered, his hand hovering over Dean's forehead and worry and panic that was there from yesterday came back into his voice.

"Hey, I'm fine." Dean's voice came out as raspy and hoarse but it was amazing nonetheless.

"You don't understand what I was feeling. It was like losing my son all over again and it was _torture._ I didn't know if you were going to resurface or if you were even still breathing when you did resurface. It scared the shit out of me, Dean. You mean more to mean than you know." John said, his voice warmed with the sound of love and protection making it's way through it. John sat beside Dean and ran a hand through Dean's hair.

"Maybe the father you knew in your world didn't show his love a lot." Dean snorted.

"But, Dean, I will fight every angel, demon, supernatural creature that dares to try and take you away from us, from me. You're my son. I fight for family. I fight for you. If my family leaves, I leave with them. You're not escaping from us, son. You'll have to kill me before you leave me." John said, tears gathering in his eyes because _goddamn it_ he still has the memory of his three year old son burning and screaming in his mind and he almost watched this version of Dean, the 34 year old version, die due to being a hero and drowning before he even got the chance to fully meet this Dean.

Dean looked up him, his eyes being watery a little. _Something got in his eye, damn it._ He does not cry.

"I don't understand why you consider me family." Dean coughed for a few seconds and got more tears in his eyes when he couldn't catch his breathe. Dean leaned back after he was done hacking a lung up. "You don't even know me." He concluded.

"Well, Dean, tell me about yourself." John said, leaning against the headboard and getting comfy next to Dean.

Hours went by, and they didn't even notice. They spent hours on a conversation about AC/DC and Led Zeppelin and Metallica. By the time it was five in the evening, Mary had come to check on them considering they both haven't been downstairs all day long.

Mary knocked lightly on the door before entering the room to see a beautiful sight.

John and Dean had both fallen asleep. John was sitting against the headboard with his head falling on top of Dean's head. Dean's head was on top of John's chest, where he was leaning against. Dean's arm was wrapped lightly around John mid-section. John had an arm around Dean's back and it was wrapped around him tightly, as if John was going to protect him from any and every thing.

Mary smiled softly and went to her boys, kissing both of them on their foreheads and shutting the lights off on her way out.

Guess it was time for her to spend some time with Sam while she could.


	11. Alliances

**Chapter Eleven**

**Alliances**

**September 13th, 2013 - Phoenix, Arizona - 11:45 PM**

Okay, so maybe Dean had taken off from his family for a few days because, all this mother-hen-ing and hovering over Dean was getting on his nerves. He looked after himself and no one ever really tried to help, well, besides his Sammy.

He was walking out of a bar when he was pushed against his car and a knife was held against his throat. But then he heard a sigh and the knife slid away. He coughed and looked at who had held a knife to his throat.

"Woah. Meg?" Dean exclaimed.

"You knew me in your other world, huh, wonder boy?" She asked him and put the knife back in her pocket.

"Yeah. We weren't friends but not enemies."

"Why exactly aren't you killing me?" He asked after a couple moments of silence.

"Because, frankly, I don't want to. My father, _Azazel_ , has this crazy vision where you're going to help him start the apocalypse and set Lucifer free. I don't want Lucifer free. If Lucifer was set free, us demons would be like dog-chow for him, his little servants whenever he pleases. I just want to be free." The demon scowled. Dean blinked.

_Okay. Demons have more humanity here than in the other world. Nice to know._

"So, uh, what are you going to do?" Dean asked and unlocked his car.

"Since you're the only nice hunter within the whole world that won't exorcise me as soon as you see me, I'm going to help you." She said, smirking, while leaning back against a neighboring car.

"Help me? As in, be my side-kick in other words?" Dean asked, seriously, as he opened his car door.

"I guess. I'll tell you where demons are and what Azazel's plans are as long as you keep other hunters and bastards that wanna kill me away from me. Just help me survive, ya know?"

Dean stared at her in shock. Most demons would be running away from him, not sticking around to figure out if he would kill them or leave them be. He looked at Meg for a second before sticking out his hand.

"Okay. But if I help you, you can't attack any of my family. Got it?" He asked, pulling his hand back slightly before she could grasp it.

"I got it! Don't attack any of the Winchesters or else my fate is doomed." She said before trying to grasp his hand again.

"That means, Bobby Singer too I hope you know." He said.

"Okay!" She sighed before grasping his hand and pulling him in and kissing him straight on the lips. Dean's eyes went wide before he pulled back.

"What was that for?" He exclaimed.

"Demons don't seal a deal with a handshake, darling. They seal it with a-" She said.

"Kiss." They finished together.

Dean couldn't help but admit that Meg looked real good. Like unbelievably good. Her hair was still a dark brown color and it hung down to mid-back. Her eyes were a deep chocolate color and she didn't have any bags underneath of her eyes. She didn't look as if she was in any battles as of recently. So, she looked good.

"I'll see you soon, Deano." She said, winking, before she was gone within a flash of an eye.

"See ya." He replied to nobody.

**September 18th, 2013 - Houston, Texas - 9:15 PM**

Dean sagged uncomfortably against his car, exhausted from the hunt he just finished. _GOD DAMN SHIFTER._

Dean laid his hand against his side tightly where it was gushing blood. Stupid shifter had a got a good chunk out of him with a knife before Dean could shoot it.

Dean let his eyes shift for a moment before he felt warmth spreading through him.

He opened his eyes a sliver and saw hands on his side, healing him from his fatal wound. Dean groaned softly when he felt his skin stitching itself back together and he stretched.

"Be careful." A feminine, _familar_ , voice told him. "You'll be sore for the next couple of days."

Dean's eyes opened harshly and looked at the female demon in front of him.

"God damn it Ruby." He muttered. The woman's dark brown, curly hair settled over her shoulders which were encased in a leather jacket. Ruby's eyebrows lifted and her brown eyes widened.

"You knew me in your world?" She asked, her voice more friendly than she remembered.

"Yeah." He muttered and he stood up straight, pulling off his ruined T-shirt and pulling on a different one.

"How was I? Were we friends or enemies?" She asked, genuinely interested.

"You were a bitch. I hated you and you hated me." He was blunt, not even gonna be friendly with her.

She flinched and took a step back.

"What do you want?" Dean asked, his eyes watching her every move.

"I want to offer you a deal." She said, her eyes lowered to the ground.

"Another deal from another demon? Why?" He muttered the first part but said the last part loudly.

"The head demon, Lilith, she wants me to help her break the 66 seals so that Lucifer can rise. I don't want to help though. Almost every demon is set on releasing Lucifer from Hell but I don't want the world to be a World War III zone when Lucifer rises. I like the fear and pain the world is in right now but too much of it is not always a good thing." She said, her voice full of anger and fear.

Dean thought about it for a moment. _Having a few demons on my side who can help me can't be a bad thing. Plus, once a demon deal is made, it can't be broke._

"What's the deal?" Dean asked, crossing his arms and leaning against his '71 Impala.

"You give me protection. If I need help with a problem, help me fix it. And I'll do the same to you and I'll give you information on the demons and what they plan on doing. I won't double-cross you. I'll be loyal to you and be your _spy_. And I'll give you this." Ruby dug around in her jacket, and pulled out a knife that Dean was all to familar with. It had had symbols engraved on it and that was what made it special.

"This knife can-" She started but Dean finished it for her.

"Kill any demon but the Knights of Hell and inflict pain on any demon, even the Knights of Hell. It was made by the Kurds centuries ago." He breathed out, in awe that she still managed to have it here in this universe.

"I gave it to you before?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah. It's saved mine and Sam's life more times than I can count." He said, still looking at the knife.

"Hmm. If I give this knife to you, don't use it on me." She said, wary that she was really about to give the perfect demon killing weapon to a hunter.

"I'll only use it on you if you deserve it." He stated and held out his hand. She held her knife above his hand.

"Do we have a deal?" She asked.

"Damn straight we have a deal." He muttered and grasped the knife and prepared himself for what he knew was coming. Ruby grabbed his head and planted a big one on his lips and pulled back as soon as he could.

 _Thank God, that's over._ Dean thought.

"I have to leave, before the other demons get a hold of my trail. I'll be seeing you soon, Dean." Ruby gave a tiny smile before she disappeared into thin air.

"Why does every demon disappear before I have the chance to say goodbye?" He muttered to himself as he got inside his car and headed back towards Lawrence, Kansas.

**September 25th, 2013 - Sioux Falls, South Dakota - 5:30 PM**

Dean wiped his forehead free of sweat as the sun's heat beat down on him. It turned out that Bobby had a Camaro out in the junkyard and Dean wanted to fix it up for Sam. So when he got here a few days ago after he returned to Lawrence and been working on it ever since.

A Christmas present for Sam if you please.

No one had disturbed him once while working on the car so it was a surprise when someone entered the junkyard. Probably wanting him to help with something.

"What do you guys need me to do, hmm?" Dean asked as he wiped off his forehead and hands off with a rag and turned around to look at the person that entered the junkyard only to freeze.

"You're not Bobby or a Winchester." He stated.

Two very familar angels stood in front of him. One was considered dead _twice_ in his world and the other was an angel that ran away.

"Gabriel." Dean said bluntly. Gabriel bowed his head to him and winked at him.

"Balthazar." Dean continued. Balthazar's eyes sparkled. They **fucking sparkled** for God's sakes.

"Please don't tell me you want to make a deal. I've already made two within the last two weeks." Dean groaned as he sat on the ground.

"Nope." Gabriel said as he sat beside Dean on the ground and scowled.

"We've been keeping up with our brothers and sisters in Heaven with our minds and they're planning something big for you Dean. They want you and your brother to go through and accept Lucifer and Michael as your vessels, but you already know this. They want to jump start to apocalypse. They don't have to send someone to Hell and make them break, because, well, you're here. But they do need your brother to kill Lilith as the final seal to set Lucifer free. And frankly, Balthazar and I, we don't won't our big brother out of the cage. He belongs there. It will be World War II times a thousand if Lucifer was released from his cage." Gabriel said, scowling and sneering the whole time.

"So, Gabriel and I are here to offer our services to keep you and your brother safe from both angels and demons." Gabriel and Balthazar looked at him for Dean's approval and as soon as Dean nodded, Gabriel's hand was inside of Dean's chest.

Dean bit his lip hard, breaking the skin as he tried to keep back a scream as white-hot pain traveled through out his body. He panted as he felt warmth run through his body and the pain stopped.

"There." Gabriel said, wiping his hand off. "I branded you with Enochian symbols. It will not show your location to any-"

"Angels or demons so I need a way to contact you so phone?" Dean finished and held out his hand. Gabriel looked at Dean surprised as he finished his sentence and both Gabriel and Balthazar held out 20th century phones. Dean rolled his eyes and punched his number in the flip phones before handing them back to the owners.

"You know, it's really creepy how you can finish our sentences and practically know what we're going to say."Gabriel said as he lifted an eyebrow at Dean. Dean shrugged at him and pushed him away from him.

"Get out of here. I'll call you if anything happens and you do the same to me." Dean bluntly said, irritated that both _angels_ and _**demons**_ wouldn't leave him alone and wanted to help him defeat both becoming the vessel of Michael and Azazel.

"Okay, okay. I can see when we're not wanted." Gabriel smirked and with a flap of wings both him and Balthazar were gone.

Dean let out a breathe of air.

 _Always forming alliances and gaining enemies, aren't you Winchester?_ He thought to himself.


	12. Special Children

**Chapter Twelve**

**Special Children**

**October 2nd, 2013 - Rome, Georgia - 6:45 PM**

Dean ducked behind a wall as he watched the witches in front of him open their book full of shit. He had been sent out by John a week ago to get rid of what ever was causing the number of deaths in Rome, Georgia and to stop it and turns out, it was just a bunch a jealous old women who decided to sell their souls to a demon.

Dean checked the magazine in his customized M1911A1 and steadied it in his hand. He went to get up and point his gun at the bitches but two different hands gripped his arm.

He looked behind him to see Ruby and Meg.

"What?" He hissed. "Can't you see I'm in the middle of a hunt right now?"

"Do you know how long it took for us to find you with that stupid Enochian protection you have on your ribs? Days!" Meg hissed and took out Dean's cell-phone from his pocket and entered in her number then handed it to Ruby so she could put her number in it.

"Azazel's coming for you." Meg bluntly said. Dean stared at her unfazed.

"I know." Dean said.

"You know?" Meg said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Since apparently I have the demon blood inside of me in the world, I get the freaky visions about what's going to happen!" He hissed at her loudly though still whispering. The summoning in the other room stopped and the three bitches looked around, trying to sense if someone was with them other than the demons who do their dirty work.

"Have you seen what he's preparing?" Ruby asked, urgently as she put his phone back in his pocket.

"No. I always black out before I can see. It's been the same vision for a week, over and over." Dean said, looking at the two demons.

"The children who are special. Max Miller, Andrew Gallagher, Ansem Weems, Ava Wilson, Jake Talley, Lily Baker, and Scott Carey and more!" Meg said, her eyes wide.

"Where?" He asked urgently.

"Cold Oak." Ruby said. Deans vision tunneled.

_Sam dying._

_Dean making a deal._

_Sam coming back to life._

Dean shook his head.

"Do you happen to know when?" He asked.

"Uh..." Ruby squinted her eyes for a second and her eyes turned black.

"Within a month I know that. Near beginning of November. There's supposed to be this big death match between all of the special kids that are alive. To chose whose the strongest of them all." Ruby answered him. Dean nodded.

"I'm not learning to use my powers. Fuck that shit." Dean sneered.

"We can converse about this later!" Meg interrupted. "Right now, we need to take care of this bitches in there then talk about this." Meg walked away from the conversation and into the room where the bitches were once again summoning a demon.

"Did you summon me ladies?" Meg asked with a smirk. The three women, a short-black haired one, a long-hair brunette, and a long haired blonde, looked startled at the women before dropping the book.

"We didn't even finish summoning, you can't have been here already." The women scrambled backwards.

"You're right." Ruby stepped up beside of Meg. "We're not the demons you're trying to summon." Both of the woman's eyes turned black. "But we sure are demons that you don't wanna mess with."

Ruby threw her hand out at the blonde haired chick who was trying to exorcise her and clamped her mouth shut with ease. Meg twisted the black haired ones neck who tried to escape. She felt straight to the floor, there wasn't even a chance she was alive.

The brunette one had left the room while the two demons were occupied with the other two. Brunette ran down the stairs and was almost to the door when she was stopped by a voice.

"Stop. Right now lady!" She heard a gruff voice say. She turned around slowly and looked at the most handsome man ever, and she would totally have sex with him but right now was not the time. She pleaded with her eyes and when that didn't work, she begged.

"Please, mister! I need to go. I'm going to die if I don't leave!" She exclaimed, needing to be out of here. He shook his head at her and his eyes were sad.

"I know." He said and pointed his gun that she hadn't noticed in his hand at her head. She grew stiff. "Because I'm gonna be the one to kill you."

A loud bang was heard throughout the house and stopped the demons movements for a movement before they killed the last bitch. When they came down the stairs, they saw Dean with a blanket, covering the brunette's body up. He stood tall and thought long and hard about something.

"Ruby..." He started.

"Yeah?"

"If you don't trick me into using an demon blood as a source to awake my powers, will you help me learn what they are?" He asked, wanting an honest answer.

"Of course." She said and was shocking when Dean held a hand out to her and said, "Deal?"

"Deal." She answered after a moment of shock and shook Dean's hand but was once again shocked when Dean pulled her against him and kissed her quickly but long enough for the deal to be sealed. He pulled and looked her in the eye.

"That way you can't go against it." He answered her unspoken question. She wasn't going to throw a bitch fit about it, she understood why he did that. Most... _almost all_ demons couldn't be trusted because they would do something tricky and go against their word.

"I understand." She said and took a step back.

Meg stepped in between them. "We've got to go, before other demons catch our trail." She said to Ruby before explaining to Dean. "If a demon finds out that we've been conversing with a Winchester, we'll be thrown back in the pit and tortured for centuries." Dean nodded.

"Go home. Tell your family what's coming. Be prepared." Two seconds later and both of the women were gone with a blink of an eye. Dean rolled his eyes in annoyance of their sudden disappearance and walked back to his car to roll on home.

**October 3rd, 2013 - Lawrence, Kansas - 7:00 AM**

Dean pulled up into the driveway of the Winchester Home and braced himself for the questions that he was probably gonna be bombed with as soon as someone notices that he's home.

He got out of the car and grabbed his duffel and stepped as quietly as he could into the home and turned on the hallway light. He dropped his duffel and dug out a new flannel, a new tee shirt, jeans, and boxers and headed to take a shower.

He undressed and turned the water on scalding hot before jumping in. He stood there for a while, letting the hot water cascade down his back and over his face, unknotting his muscles that had knotted up due to stress. He quickly washed himself and his hair before getting out and putting on the clothes he had picked out, which were jeans, a dark blue tee shirt and a green flannel. He shook his head for a moment before walking back out of the bathroom to run into a slightly taller man, John.

He was pulled into an embrace, as he usually is, and as usual, Dean stiffened up, and half-way hugged back.

"How was the hunt, son? Did you stop the witches work?" John asked, curious.

"I killed a woman." Dean simply said. It was one thing to kill monsters, or by God, even terrible, chaotic humans but this one, her eyes were innocent and he has to deal with the light fading from her eyes as she fell to floor lifelessly.

John's breathe was caught in his throat as he looked at Dean, whose eyes were unfocused and wavering. Dean coughed and shook his head.

"Wake Mary up. I have something to say." Dean said before going into the kitchen.

Five minutes later, the whole family was in the room. They sat around the table, all looking at Dean worriedly.

"Azazel. Yellow eyes." Flinches were made as he said this name. "He's going after all of the special children. People that have powers. People like me." Gasps were heard around the table.

"I don't know what my powers are but I'm leaving for a little while. Probably until middle November or maybe even early December. I refuse to put you guys into danger, far more danger than you can possibly imagine, if I would selfishly stay here."

John jumped up. "Now you listen here, son. I don't frankly care if you were being hunted by God himself. You're staying here and that's final."

Dean was confronted in his mind before he finally sighed and gave in. "Yeah, sure, whatever John." He said and everything was fine for the rest of the day.

On October 4th, 2013 at 7:00 AM, Dean Winchester was no where to be seen, only a piece of paper on his bed, explaining that he left for their safety.

**October 17th, 2013 - Paris, Kentucky - 8:30 PM**

Dean grunted as Ruby threw him into the wall that was covered in mat's again. Dean stood up as fast as he could before he thrust out his hand again. Ruby was thrown back a couple of feet but she didn't get knocked over.

Ruby flashed her black eyes at him before trying to throw him. Dean dodged her attack and countered with a kick to the side and an upper-cut.

Dean thrust his hand out and concentrated on the adrenaline racing through his veins. It was like time slowed down. He could sense everything in the room. His projected the energy he was feeling at Ruby and watched as Ruby was hit powerfully in the face and was sent tumbling across the room.

Dean stood in shock, his nostrils flaring from how hard he was breathing. Ruby shook her head and stood back up, a congratulated him for accomplishing the new thing she had only began teaching him that day.

"Good job, Dean. You're progressing much faster than I thought you were going to be." Ruby said as she stood up and then finally looked at Dean.

"Woah, woah, woah. Are you okay?" She asked, concerned. Dean looked confused for a second.

"Yeah. I feel perfectly fine." Dean answered honestly. Ruby's hand came up and wiped underneath his nose and showed him her hand. It was covered in red. _Blood_.

Dean wiped underneath his nose himself and pulled away with the same product. He licked his lips and noticed a metallic-tangy taste in his mouth. All the sudden he was overcome with fatigue and he slowly sank to the floor.

"Dean!" He vision was blurry but he still saw Ruby kneel next to him on the floor, she was shouting his name but to him it sounded like whispering. "De-" Everything went black and his head fell against the floor.

**October 19th, 2013 - Paris, Kentucky - 3:25 PM**

Dean groaned as he came to. His head was pounding and he felt as if he had slept for a decade. He felt as if he weighed a hundred more pounds than he actually was. He turned his head to the side and said a bunch of first add stuff around him and finally felt the dull pain in his arm.

He looked down and saw the needle in his skin and almost freaked when he saw it was connected to a blood bag. He noticed that it had his blood type on the bag and made the connection.

"I'm getting a blood transfusion?" He asked confusedly as he stared sideways at the bag.

"Indeed you are." Deans head slowly turned to the side to look at Meg, who leaned in a doorway, with her arms crossed.

"Why?" He croaked. Meg made her way to his side and helped him drink from a bottle of water with a straw.

"Because you completely drained your energy from your soul tossing Ruby around, pulling directly from your core. It started a build up of blood in your head and it needed somewhere to go so it came out your nose. You lost so much that you _almost died_. You could've died." She said, as if she was talking to a small child.

"Oh." He simply said. Meg rolled her eyes at him and started to walk back out of the room and looked back at him.

"Dean, you need to take this seriously. This is the third time in the last week that you've passed out from over working yourself and this time you almost died. How are you gonna win the death match with the other special ones, if you can't even take care of yourself?" She asked, her eyes sympathetic as she looked at Dean then she left the room, leaving him thinking about what he was exactly gonna do.


	13. It All Comes To An End (Not Literally)

**Chapter Thirteen**

**It All Comes To An End**

**November 2nd, 2013 - Cold Oak, South Dakota - 6:45 AM**

Dean groaned as dull light invaded his vision. The last thing he remembered was going to going to bed at the house where Ruby was training him at and passing out. Now, he was no where near that place.

He turned his head to the left and then to the right and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He sat up too fast and his vision went black for a few seconds before it cleared.

Dean groaned.

He was in Cold Oak.

It was very noticeable as the place had been etched into his mind as he had seen his baby brother die in front of him _and_ in his arms at this place.

Dean shuddered in disgust and quickly put up his mental mind walls.

Dean lifted himself up so he sat on the ground and noticed that everything was burnt. _Everything_ was either dark gray or black with soot. He saw around 9 other people laid across the ground with him.

He recognized a few of them.

_Andrew Gallagher._

_Jake Talley._

_Ansem Weems._

_Ava Wilson._

_Max Miller._

_Scott Carey._

The other three people, he had no clue who they were. And he didn't want to find out. Dean stood up slowly, trying to not awaken anyone else but failing nonetheless.

Andrew Gallagher and Ansem Weems both awake in unison, which was a bit creepy considering they're twins, and stared directly at him.

 _Sit back down._ A voice echoed in his head as Andrew spoke the words out loud. Dean glared at Ansem.

"Sorry, kid. But you're sweet tricks don't work on me." Dean said, smirking at him as he crossed his arms and looked at the two.

The twins were confused.

"But they work on everyone else..." Ansem said, a little bit of disappointment in his voice.

"Well, kid, I have demon blood in me too. I have some mad tricks as well."

"Oh yeah. Like what?" Andrew said. Dean literally tossed a finger into the air and both twins went upside down in the air.

 _ **Telekinesis. This power is fracking awesome!**_ Dean thought to himself with a mental grin.

"LET US DOWN! WE GET IT. YOU HAVE AMAZING POWERS!" Andrew yelled. Dean grinned.

"Damn straight, I do." Dean let them down harshly and almost chuckled when they both hit their heads hard.

What? He was gonna have to kill them anyway!

The twins screams had awoken the other seven people in the burnt town and they stared at each other confused.

"I was watching TV last I recalled..."

"I was at a funeral..."

"I was driving to California..."

"I was-"

"Yes! We get it! You people were going somewhere! But guess what? Now you're in the middle of nowhere and only one can apparently get out of here!" Dean shouted. Jake looked at him suspiciously.

"How do you know this?" He questioned.

 _Because my little brother from a different dimension told me this six years ago, you shit!_ Dean thought angrily.

"I just do, okay?" Dean said, offering the less confusing version.

There was a moment of silence before a body dropped to the ground.

They all looked over at the person who killed the short-black haired woman, who was a long-haired blonde who looked a little guilty.

"You said only one person can make it out of here alive. So that means a fight to the death." She stared at everyone coldly. And then all Hell broke loose.

**November 2nd, 2013 - Cold Oak, South Dakota - 12:00 PM**

Dean panted and hid behind one of the burnt buildings.

So far, most of the people who were first here were killed off. This included Andrew, Ansem, Scott, Max, Lily, and the black-haired chick.

Jake, Ava, Richard, and himself were left.

Richard was a 29 year old who worked at a book-store. And get this, he could produce a weapon of air. Just **POOF**. Bam. Like, he literally snatches weapon made up of air.

It's just weird dude!

Dean hid behind the house and looked around every so often and around 12:45, he noticed Ava in the middle of the town square, fighting of Jake Talley. How?

She was a freaking demon summoner, that's how. So, the demon was attacking Jake under Ava's control. Apparently, she didn't have enough or good control over it because Jake got around it and went right next to Ava and snapped her pretty little neck.

One down, two to go.

Jake walked around the square, breathing heavily. All pumped up for another fight, the little superhuman he was. Dean looked down and saw a sharp piece of metal, with a glint to it and it was the only weapon he had right now and he stalked out to the square. He got behind Jake's back before Jake turned and pushed him twenty feet away.

The fight went on for about twenty minutes and Dean finally got his weapon in and stabbed Jake right where the heart was after being tossed around like a doll. Dean watched the light fade out of Jake's eyes and heard him take his last breathe.

"Dean!" He heard two female voices call out. Dean turned to the entrance of the town and saw two brown-haired females standing and Meg.

"Dean." They said in relief. Dean smiled and started to limp towards them. He only got about ten feet before he heard Meg call out.

"Dean look out!"

Dean turned in time to not get shoot in the heart, but instead the shoulder. Dean's body was pushed backwards but he stayed standing up. He was already feeling blood drip down in body but he didn't care. He gripped the knife that was tight in his hand and rushed toward Richard. Richard tried to shoot him but Dean knocked the air gun out of his hand and stabbed him in the heart also.

Dean let the bastard fall to the floor and let himself sink beside him.

He heard the women run up beside him and one caught him as he fell. He was starting to see black spots in his vision and looked up at them.

"It's okay, Dean." Ruby said and her face blurred and darkened.

'We'll take of you Dean." Was the last thing he heard before he gave into the darkness.

**November 5th, 2013 - Lawrence, Kansas - 3:25 PM**

Dean grunted and looked around the room that he was very familiar with. There was a Metallica poster in the far side of the wall in front of him and on the left side there was a Lynyrd Skynyrd one. Dean stood up and hissed in pain.

His whole left shoulder was wrapped up tightly in gauze and so was his arms and legs. His face had bandages on them and he could feel the oiliness of his skin. He furrowed his eyebrows.

He tossed his feet gently to the floor and stood up gingerly. Holding his left arm with his right hand, he slowly made his way outside of his room and stood in the upstairs hallway of the Winchester home.

Dean could here arguing going on downstairs and rolled his eyes.

Dean took one step at a time and around two decades later, he was at the bottom.

"-A demon!" John's voice rang out with protectiveness.

"Yes. We're demons. But we helped your son. He would be dead if it wasn't for us!" Ruby yelled.

"I appreciate that but my son has no reasons to be allying with monsters." Mary shouted.

"I think I should get an opinion in this conversation, don't you say?" Dean inputted and every head, eight heads (Ruby, Meg, Castiel, Uriel, Sam, John, Mary, Bobby) to be exact, turned his way and gaped at him.

"Dean!" Ruby was the first one to break out of shock. "You're not supposed to be awake! They-" Ruby pointed at the angels in the room, Castiel and Uriel. "-said that you would be at _least_ another week before you barely woke up." Dean grinned at the dark-brown haired demon.

"What can I say, I'm gifted." Dean smirked at them and sat down slowly on the couch that was five feet away from him.

"Hey, Cas." Dean said casually as he sat.

"Hello, Dean." His gruff voice said back, though shock rang through it.

Then all chaos broke out, with John and Mary hovering over him and constantly asking him questions about what he's been doing and scolding him for leaving in the middle of the night. The next fifteen minutes were spent catching up and rejoicing that somehow, Dean had made it through the night.

"Dean Winchester." Uriel said, his voice having a slight sneer in it.

"What do you want?" Dean said with attitude.

"The seals are being broken." Uriel bluntly said. All noise seized.

"The 66 seals? Like from the Book of Revelations?" Dean asked.

Uriel nodded.

"How many have been broken so far?" Dean said, leaning forward from his position on the couch.

"Nine." Castiel said, hand on Dean's shoulder, healing the bullet wound little by little.

"They're being broken by-"

"Lilith. The first demon ever made by Lucifer himself. She's trying to raise Lucifer from the cage he's locked in." Dean answered, even though it wasn't a question.

"I forget you knew this." Castiel said, his head titled to the side in remembrance.

"One thing's for sure." Dean said and everyone turned to look at him.

"Don't let me kill the demon bitch after all the seals but one is broken."


	14. Bromance

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Bromance**

**November 10th, 2013 - Lawrence, Kansas - 2:25 PM**

Dean shoved yet another pair of jeans into his duffel that was already stuffed to the brim with clothes and tried to zip it up. He was unsuccessful. Dean huffed and glared at the offending bag. He tried pushing them together and holding it there so he could zip it up but he would need three hands for that. He went to literally shove it against a wall so he could zip it up when a pair of hands held the two sides of the bag together and Dean zipped it up.

Dean looked up and saw Sam. Dean hadn't even got the chance to meet Sam yet properly, with all this Cold Oak business going on and the Seals and training **.** It was taking a toll on Dean. Sam smiled gently at Dean, one dimple showing.

Dean sat down on his bed and patted the seat next to him. Sam sat down gently and stared at Dean expectantly. Dean leaned back against his headboard and folded his arms behind him.

"Tell me about yourself, Sam. Please." Dean said with a gentle tone. Sam nodded and let a fond smile out on his face.

"I can say that my childhood had been pretty normal. I went to the same school district for 12 years, I grew up in the same house my whole life, I had girlfriends, I made straight A's. I got into Stanford on a full-ride." Dean chuckled, already knowing all of this from instict and memories.

"I meet this wonderful woman there, the one I thought I was going to marry. Her name was Jessica Moore." Dean almost let a gasp sift through his lips. _Jess was here._

"We were together for the four years I was at Stanford. It was my last month of the fourth year there." Sam's smile dimmed. "I went out for a job interview at a local firm. When I came home that night to celebrate that I had got the job, Jess was no where to be seen. I went into our bedroom and laid down on the bed and thought she was in the shower and all the sudden, I looked up and her body was on the _ceiling_. Five seconds later and flames just came out of no where. I was pulled from the house from another dorm member and I stood outside watching the flames burn my whole dorm from the inside out. I don't know what happened, I probably never will. But the girl I'll always love died in the most horrific way and I'll never forget that."

Sam swallowed loudly, loud enought that Dean could hear it and Dean just wanted to reach across the bed and tug Sam into his arms so that's what he did. When Sam was secure against his chest, his started to gently stroke his head and urged him to continue his story.

"I never finished school at Stanford. I left that place, my mind filled with too many memories that were bad. I came home where I was taught about hunting, since I was set on avenging Jessica. I knew someone had done something to her, I mean, how could she have been on the _ceiling_ for **Christ's sake!** " Sam's voice echoed through the tiny room and it left a moment of silence afterwards.

"I know that evil son of a bitch, Azazel did it, and I swear to God, I will kill him if it's the last thing I do." Sam growled.

Dean turned Sam around so that Sam was facing him. "Promise me Sam that you won't do anything stupid! Revenge is the worst thing to bring with you to a fight. It will blind you from all things but kill or be killed." Sam searched Dean's eyes, and Dean's eyes promised him that he was telling the truth.

"I promise." Sam said quietly. Sam set his eyes on the bedspread for a moment before turning back to Dean.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Dean chuckled.

"What was your childhood life like? What are you into?" Sam asked oh-so-eagerly.

Dean smiled fondly at the sight.

"Hi." Dean smiled a lop-side smile at Sam. "My name is Dean Winchester. I'm an Aquarius. I like long walks on the beach and frisky women." Sam stared at Dean funnily and Dean laughed.

"Just kidding. I am an Aquarius though. For the first four years of my life, I lived right here in this house. I had a loving family and I believe I was happy. Then November 2nd came, and my perfect life got destroyed. My mom burned in the fire and my dad turned into my drill sergeant. I turned into a mature child far faster than I should have and I spent most of my time until I was 15, taking care of my kid brother, Sammy. I lived all over the continental U.S. When I was 22, Sam decided he didn't want in on this life anymore, so he left to go to Stanford on a full-ride." He heard Sam gasp but continued.

"He left and I didn't know what to do anymore. I spent the next four years hunting my ass off and killing any monster my father sent me after until one day, he disappeared. I went to Stanford and enlisted the help of Sam and together for the next 6 or so months, we hunted down our father. We found him eventually and we discovered a gun that could kill anything, The Colt. We hunted that gun down and almost killed Azazel but he was in my dad and though the guy was a son of a bitch, he still created me. Sam was in the middle of driving all three of us to the hospital when a truck driver who was taken over by a demon crashed into us. I almost died but my dad traded his soul if I lived. He died for me. And for that, he was a good man. " Sam was staring at Dean in shock as if, ' _You call this childhood?"_

"I dunno where things went wrong, oh wait I do." Dean said loudly at first but to himself at the last part. "I lost all of my family practically and when your counter-part started to slowly die from in the inside out, I...I couldn't take it. I wanted another chance. Every other person has a perfect life and I just wanted that for once!" Dean shouted. Sam sat there.

"So I really am the reason you left your world for this one?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yes. But it wasn't your fault. I wanted this to happen. I didn't want you to be in pain anymore. So yes, I gave up my 'world' for your happiness."

Sam smiled gently at Dean and together for the next hours they spoke about high school relationship's, drama, music taste, pranks they've pulled, and more.

By the time it was midnight and everyone should be in bed, two men were still awake, though yawning, talking about the current topic; cars. The older one swished his arms in excitement and detail and the younger, though taller, one watched in fascination. A couple of minutes later and the two men were laughing as hard as possible.

Three hours later and they had fallen asleep. The older one was settled on his back and on the right side of the bed. The younger one had fallen asleep on the older one's side with his hand on Dean's shirt, gripped in a fist. Dean's hand had fallen onto Sam's arm and was gripped it tightly, though not hard enough to awake the younger one.

They held on as if they were only thing anchoring the other in that place.


	15. You Don't Understand

**Chapter Fifteen**

**You Don't Understand**

**December 1st, 2013 - Lawrence, Kansas- 5:40 PM**

Okay, so maybe Dean decided to stick around in Kansas for a couple of more weeks until after Christmas. He knows that he really shouldn't have but he hasn't spent any real time with this version of his family.

So, here he was, sitting on the floor in the living room with John and Mary on the loveseat, Sam in the armchair, Bobby was in the kitchen drinking a beer, and the two angels were no where to be seen as of recently.

Dean scoffed and flipped through the book he was reading. It was about the 66 seals. He knew that he needed to have a little bit of time with his family but the seals were about the whole world.

Dean reread the sentence that he had read the last five times.

_**The Rising of the Witnesses.** _

Dean groaned lowly. Not this again. This was the 14th seal, and Lilith was on it, trying to break it at the moment. Dean shut the book and looked at the three people in front of him, talking among each other, not excluding Dean from conversation, but not inviting him into the conversation.

Dean got up and went outside, to where his car was. He opened up the back seat door and threw the book in and got another one out, this one was about Lucifer and the cage.

Dean turned around and was met with the face of the brunette girl he had killed two months ago.

"Dean Winchester, wasn't it?" Brunette smiled evilly as she said his name in the coldest voice possible.

"My murderer!" She swooned with a hand over her head and cackled.

"I'm Jennette Rose. You know, the girl you killed out of cold blood." She came towards him and Dean looked down at her arm. There it was. The mark of the Witnesses.

"You know, that was my first time being at something... _supernatural._ I wasn't anything bad. I was watching that time. And you didn't even give me a chance!" Jennette's eyes turned red with anger and she lunged at Dean and Dean flung himself onto the ground before getting up and running to the house.

He shut the door, even though it would do no good, and headed to the kitchen to find Bobby fighting off two little girls, the same girls that attacked him in Bobby in his world. Dean grabbed an iron skillet and went through both of the girls, making them vanish.

Dean looked at Bobby and spoke to him in a hushed tone.

" I need some opium, wormwood, and hemlock. Do you think you can gather some of that for me, real quick and meet me in the living room?" Dean urged. Bobby nodded without hesitation and they both went there separate ways.

Dean went to the living room and saw Sam fighting off a little boy who seemed to be the age of ten and once again, Dean swung the iron skillet through the boy.

"I need salt." He said to Sam and Sam just stood there staring. "Go! Now!"

Sam ran off to the kitchen to get salt and Dean made his way to John and Mary, who were trying to fight off twin teenagers, a boy and a girl, at the age of 14. Dean swung the skillet through the boy and ducked to not get hit by the girl and swung through her a second later. Dean was grabbed by the arm and thrown back into a wall and collided with it hard. Dean grunted and closed his eyes at the collision and opened them as a hand was put around his throat.

"I'm so gonna enjoy this." Jennette's eyes glared into Dean's soul and Dean choked as no air was welcome to him. Dean used all the strength he had and whacked the iron skillet into her, making her disappear as well. He slumped to the floor and breathed in for a moment before tilting his head upright and seeing the ingredients in Bobby's hands and salt in Sam's.

He nodded toward the coffee table in the middle and when no one made a move, he knocked everything off the table and told Bobby to sit the ingredients on the table. He grabbed the salt from Sam and made a salt ring around the fireplace, the couches and the table, ensuring their safety for now.

He grabbed two fireplace pokers and handed one to John and another one to Mary. He gave the skillet to Bobby. He looked at Sam and told him to help him prepare the ingredients.

As Sam set up the ingredients, Dean set out drawing a sigil on the coffee table and starting a fire. Dean leaned down over the bowl and ingredients and set on mixing them together. It was around two minutes later and the salt line was almost gone, due to the six ghosts trying to make their way inside the salt line. John, Mary, and Bobby were all swinging as fast and as hard as they could at the ghosts, who had risen unintentionally.

Dean stood up and rushed over to the fire place, which he then threw in the ingredients and the fire turned blue and a rush of wind went over the whole area, and the ghosts disappeared. They didn't return either.

Dean sit down on the couch and dropped his head into his hands.

_Good, God, what are we gonna do?_

**December 11th, 2013 - Lawrence, Kansas - 2:15 PM**

"What is this?" Mary Winchester asked as she held up a used to be white towel but now a light pink in some places and dark red in the other.

John and Sam shrugged but were intrigued as they wanted to find out what it was from too. Bobby shook his head and shrugged as well.

They all turned to Dean who turned his vision to the ceiling and hummed 'Hey Jude'.

"Dean?" Mary questioned, tapping her foot.

"Yes?" He says lazily.

"Did this come from you?" Dean looked at the towel and nodded without care and tilted his head back again.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Mary questioned, no, _commanded_ him to tell her.

"Let me tell you one thing Mary. I don't go to other people with my problems. I'm used to dealing with them on my own. A little bloody towel isn't a big thing to worry about." He said carelessly.

"It's big to me! You need to tell me, _us,_ about things like this. We're here to help you with anything!" Mary shouted at him. Dean sat up fast and looked at her angrily.

"You don't understand! I've had no one to depend since I was...I don't know when! I depend on myself and that's it! I'm the only person I trust and sometimes I doubt that. You don't know anything about me!" Dean hissed at her. _Why can't they understand that I don't to rely on people. I have myself and that's it._

Dean shoved himself off the couch and grabbed his leather jacket and shrugged it on.

"Where are you going young man?" Mary questioned and tried to grab his arm. Dean removed himself from her presence and said one word.

"Out." Dean grabbed his keys and headed to his '71 Impala and raced away from there.

Dean was overreacting, he knew this. But he would not, _refused_ to tell them Azazel and about how his dreams happened in real life. He was really wary about falling asleep nowadays because if he died in his dreams, he died in real life.

Dean shook his head and sped faster and faster out of the town until he was far, **far** away.

**December 12th, 2013 - Harvelle's Roadhouse - 9:07 PM**

Dean walked through the place where he had first met Ellen and Jo and, of course, you can't forget Ash. Dean inhaled and smiled. It smelled exactly as he remembered.

Dean sat down at the bar and leaned his head down on the counter.

He had another nightmare last night, this one being worse than the others. He had almost died, by Lilith's hellhounds and he blacked out right before he stabbed her in the chest with the demon knife.

He shook his head and heard a familar, motherly voice talk to him. "What can I get you, hun?" Dean lifted his head up and caught the eyes of Ellen Harvelle. She looked healthier than he remember, happier that he remembered. He smiled a tired smile at her and said in his gruff voice.

"Just a bacon cheese-burger with fries. One beer, please." He slapped down ten dollars and accepted the beer that was gave to him. Dean opened it without difficulty and swallowed half of the bottle in ten seconds. Dean let out a breath and looked at Ellen who was still staring at him.

"You're him, aren't you?" Ellen asks him quietly.

"Who are we talking about exactly?" Dean asked, confused.

"Dean Winchester. The Dimension-Traveler." Ellen said even more quietly. Dean flicked his head to the left then to the right to see if anyone was watching and nodded at Ellen once he was sure no one was watching or listening in on the conversation.

"I knew it. You just have this look on your face that makes me think that you're someone who has seen way too much in his life time." Dean snorted.

"You can say that again. How do you know about me?" Dean asked, intrigued.

"From my husband, Bill, who has a connection with Bobby Singer." She answered and handed him another beer and handed Dean's order to a waitress with blonde hair.

 _Where have I seen that blonde hair before?...WAIT. Bill Harvelle's alive?_ Dean recalled that when Bill was alive in his world that his last hunt had been with John Winchester and John had got him killed. _If John and Bill never met, or hunted together then of course Bill is alive!_ Dean thought with a small smile.

"Here you go mom. One bacon cheese-burger with fries. Is that all?" The feminine voice rang through the air and Dean's mouth hung open with shock.

"Jo?"


	16. The Pain Is Always The Same

**Chapter Sixteen**

**The Pain Is Always The Same**

**January 14th, 2014 - Riverside, California - 4:30 PM**

Dean ran through the small hallways. _Left. Left. Right. Damn it, wrong way. Back up. Left. Right. Up. Side door. Bingo._

Dean ran through a wooden door that led to a hallway that only had one big door at the end of it. Every five meters on the side of the hallway, there was another demon.

Dean quickly counted the number of demons in the hallway.

**5...10...15...20?!** _**What does she need with 20 fucking demons?** _

Dean ducked as the first demon closest to him ran at him. Dean held out his hand to the another four running towards them and flung them at the wall nearby. Dean turned his attention to the first demon who tried to run at him and brought out the demon knife and stabbed him right in the heart. Electricity sparked through the demon, and the body slumped to the ground.

Dean held his hand out to the other four who were getting of the ground by the wall and quickly but carefully exorcised their souls with his mind.

Dean flung open his phone and threw it to the end where he came from, after he pushed play on the recording of course.

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spirtus_

Dean watched as the weaker demons form flickered and fluttered for a moment and he took the moment of weakness to stab another two in the stomach, watching those bodies also slump to the ground.

_Omnis satanic potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii._

Dean saw several demons tilt their heads back slightly and let out a small groan as they did so. Dean swung the knife into three more bodies, watching the electricity flicker through their bodies.

_Omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._

Two demons slumped to the ground, holding their heads in their hands and Dean took the opportunity to swing the knife into their bodies.

_Ergo, Draco Maledicte. Ecciesiam tuam securi tibi facias livertate servire, te rogamus._

"Adios, Bitch!" Dean yelled along with the recording as it said _Audi nos,_ as he dug the knife into yet another body as three demon's souls were released back into the pit's of Hell.

The remaining four demons were staring their beady black eyes into Dean's soul and Dean didn't hesitate. He swung the knife into the closest demon, not watching it go down this time.

Dean stabbed the demon knife into yet another one of Lilith's demon soldiers and threw the body on the ground. Dean panted slightly, his body filled with adrenaline. Dean quickly stabbed another two demons guarding the entrance to the door before letting himself catch a break.

Dean's face was halfway covered in blood. His arm and leg were unmentionable, seeming to be covered in other demon's blood and it was mixed in with his own.

 _Damn, those demons got me good. But not good enough to keep me down._ Dean thought as he picked his phone back up, put it in his pocket and kicked down the door in front of him.

Inside, their was only one person in there. A teenager it seemed to be. Her medium-length hair hung down in curls and the girl was dressed in a leather jacket, a dark green tee shirt, skinny jeans, and combat boots.

Any other person would just think this was an innocent teenage girl. But Dean knew different.

Dean took a fighting stance and held up the demon knife.

"Lilith." Dean hissed.

The girl lifted up her head and looked at him with dark blue eyes for a few seconds before they switched to a milky white color.

"Dean Winchester. I've been expecting you."

**January 12th, 2014 - Lawrence, Kansas - 2:10 PM (** _**50 Hours and 20 Minutes Ago)** _

"When do you think you can come down again?"

"Probably here in a couple of days, once my schedule is free, I'm yours."

"You bet your ass you're mine." A snort was heard over the line. It was silent for a few seconds.

"You promise you'll be here in a couple of days?" The small voice was adorable, Dean had to admit.

"I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die-"

"Stick a needle in my eye, I know." Another snort was heart.

"I miss you Dean."

"I miss you too." A bunch of yelling was heard in the background.

"I gotta go Dean, but call me here soon when you have the time?"

"No problem. Bye Jo."

"Bye Dean." A click was heard after the call had ended and Dean still had the phone to his face, grinning like an idiot.

Can you blame him? There is a chick, only a state away and she was pretty much all his. A dude couldn't be happier. A fighting, hot ass chick.

Their first moment together, well, that was a sight you just had to see.

_**December 12th, 2013 - Harvelle's Roadhouse - 9:20 PM** _

_"Jo?" Dean asked._

_Jo looked at Dean suspiciously and stiffened her frame._

_"Do I know you?" She asked harshly. Ellen nudged her daughter._

_"Johanna Beth. This is Dean Winchester." She said, lifting her eyebrow as if expecting her to get what she was talking about. Jo rolled her eyes and lifted her shoulders._

_"And he is...?"_

_"The Dimension Traveler." She said simply. Jo's eyes went wide and turned to him._

_"You knew me in your other world?" She asked intrigued as she sat down on the seat beside him. Dean took a bite out of his burger and groaned from the taste of it. He swallowed and turned to her._

_"Yeah. We were somewhat close I guess. Your mom hated my dad though." Ellen and Jo leaned toward him._

_"Why?" Ellen asked._

_"...Reasons that you don't wanna know of. Anyway, both you and your mom risked your guy's asses for me. You gave up your life to help my brother and me in the apocalypse." Jo gasped and so did Ellen._

_"We're dead in your world?" Ellen asked, her eyes sympathetic. Dean nodded. He watched as Jo leaned back and rested her arms on the counter and closed her eyes._

_"At least I died for something good in that world." She muttered and opened her eyes again._

_A loud voice interrupted her. "Yo, sweetheart! A couple of more beers would be nice, doll! And maybe a piece of your fine ass while you're at it." A couple of wolf whistles came from the obnoxious table and Dean didn't like what their mind was at._

_Dean stood up and went over to the table and picked up the guy easily who said that to Jo._

_"Watch it man! That girl over there works her ass off to give you scumbags a meal and you want to be a sick, pervert to the girl." He backed the man up into the wall and heard silence in the bar and felt every pair of eyes on him._

_"L-look, man, we were just having a little fun, that's all. No harm, no foul. Okay buddy?" The man_ _**whimpered** _ _, as Dean manhandled him. Dean growled at him._

_"No. It's not_ _**okay, buddy.** _ _You start showing some respect or you can start wiping your own fucking blood of the floor!" Dean sneered at the man and dropped him back to the floor. Dean went back to his own meal and watched as Jo handed the scum bags their beer and watched with careful eyes as they said 'thank you' quietly and left it at that._

_Jo headed back towards him and stared him down._

_Dean looked up with a mouthful of burger stuffed inside his mouth._

_"Vat?" He tried to say._

_"You know..." Jo sat down another beer. "You're lucky you're cute and that I like you already for your_ _**'I-take-no-shit'** _ _attitude, or else I would've already shot you with my personal shotgun and buried the body." Jo walked away, probably to get someone else's meal to them but Dean just sat back and smiled lightly._

_**She likes me. Who doesn't?** _ _He scoffed in his head. He laid down another ten dollar bill and headed outside, to his '71 Impala._

**January 12th, 2014 - 6:30 PM** _**( 46 Hours Before)** _

Dean leaned his head back against the living room couch and mouthed the words to 'Heat of The Moment' by Asia. He threw his phone to the side and threw his hands up in the air, as if he was holding a guitar and strummed the air guitar in time with the song.

He had the music up so loud that he didn't hear when the front door opened, nor did he hear the choked laughter from the remaining family.

He jumped off the couch and leaned his head back. Dean closed his eyes and sung a bit of the song out loud and strummed the guitar in unison.

_It was the heat of the moment_

_Telling me what your heart meant_

_Heat of the moment shone in your eyes._

He held the chord long and loud and forgot that there was a couch behind him and fell straight over it and onto the floor behind it. He face planted into the ground and groaned as he leaned his head back down onto the cold flooring.

His headphones had come out when he fell and now he could hear the laughter as clear as day.

John was chuckling heartily, leaning on the door frame while Mary had her arms wrapped around her waist, laughing so hard that she was almost bent into two. Sam was in full 'Sammy' laughter mode and was currently on the floor dying, wheezing and trying to catch his breathe.

Bobby was chuckling also, less than John but not so much where it seemed fake. There was also two angels behind them. Castiel had a small smile on his face as his head tilted to the side and watched everything Dean was doing. Uriel was watching with distaste in his face but in his eyes you could see some amusement lingering in there.

Dean rolled his eyes at them and picked himself off the floor to rub his head and he stared at the two angels, not focusing on the 'dying-of-laughter' family.

"What's up, Cas? Uriel." He said, still at a point of indifference with the latter.

"Heaven in up, Dean." Castiel said and Dean snorted.

"Dean." Uriel nodded.

"You guys need something or...?" Dean asked as he leaned against the wall near the door and stared at them expectingly.

"Yes, actually." Cas said, surprising Dean.

"Well, what is it?" Dean asked, a bit scared to know.

"We need you to kill Lilith." Uriel said, standing a bit taller. Dean went to interrupt but Uriel held a hand up.

"We need you to kill Lilith before she completes breaking the seals. It's the only way to avoid releasing Lucifer from the cage." Uriel finished. Dean looked from one angel to the next and then looked at his solemn family, surprised that their entire attitude changed within seconds.

Dean looked back at Uriel.

"Okay. When do we start?"

**January 13th, 2014 - Riverside, California - 8:45 PM** _**(19 Hours and 45 Minutes Before)** _

Dean pulled up into the almost abandoned motel parking lot and paid for three rooms, one for Sam and himself, one for John and Mary, and one for Bobby.

He pulled up to the back of the motel and pulled in front of their rooms and watched the Impala and Bobby's mustang pull in beside him. They all got out and Dean threw a key to John and one to Bobby. Sam looked confused.

"You're rooming with me, Sam I am." Dean said teasingly before heading to the back of the car and pulling out his army duffel and stuffing it full of guns and other supernatural protection items. He closed the trunk and went to his room and opened up the door. He threw the bag on the bed and left the door open, knowing that Sam was coming in right after him.

He grabbed a pair of jeans and another flannel and shirt and boxers and hopped in the bathroom to get a shower.

He quickly undressed and stepped underneath the hot spray of water. He let out a small groan and rested his arms and head against the shower wall.

"God." Dean muttered and wiped his face with his hand and thought about what the angels had told him.

Apparently, Lilith was right here in this town. In the small town of Riverside, California. She had broken 59 seals and Dean had to kill her before she completed breaking the last seven seals. It was his mission to defeat this evil and clean the earth of her. He had the exact place where she was at and the layout of the building imprinted in his brain.

 _Tomorrow's gonna be a big and_ _ **long**_ _day._ Dean thought as he began to wash his body.

**January 14th, 2014 - Riverside, California -3:45 PM** _**(45 Minutes Before)** _

Dean shut the engine off of his Impala and got out to inspect the abandoned warehouse in front of him. He stood there in front of the building and heard the other members pull up behind him.

A hand was felt on his shoulder and he turned to look John Winchester in the face.

"Are you sure that you're ready?" John asked.

"Never better. I'm ready." Dean's already gruff voice was even gruffer due to him not sleeping that night.

"Did you even sleep?" Sam asked, asking the million dollar question.

"Nope. Let's go." Dean said and went towards the building with only two weapons.

"Woah, woah, woah. Don't you need more protection than that?" Bobby questioned, pointing at the knife that they didn't know killed demons yet.

"Nope. This is good." Dean answered before opening up the door to the warehouse and walking inside. The four other hunters walked behind him with their rocksalt guns and holy water.

A man with black eyes came out of no where and ran at Dean.

"Dean!" Mary yelled and Dean ducked as the man's fist soared above his head and stabbed the man in the gut, watching electricity move through the man.

"What in the world?" John and Bobby questioned, confused. Dean didn't answer continuing through the warehouse. They got to a point where there was three ways they could go. Dean nodded at Bobby and Sam to go one way and for John and Mary to go another.

"But you'll be by yourself!" Sam exclaimed. Dean shrugged and waved his knife in the air. John was hesitant but eventually went the one way with Mary and Sam did the same with Bobby.

Dean went down the middle path and stabbed another two demons in the stomach as they came out of ceiling.

Dean knew he was going the right way. The angels had told him specifically which way to go. He told the others to go a different way because he was not risking their life's. By the time Dean go to the pair of hallways connected to each other, which created a maze, he had stabbed around ten more demons. Dean set out into a sprint, trying to hurry up and kill the damn bitch.

**(Present)**

Dean ran through the small hallways. _Left. Left. Right. Damn it, wrong way. Back up. Left. Right. Up. Side door. Bingo._

Dean ran through a wooden door that led to a hallway that only had one big door at the end of it. Every five meters on the side of the hallway, there was another demon.

Dean fastly counted the number of demons in the hallway.

**5...10...15...20?!** _**What does she need with 20 fucking demons?** _

Dean ducked as the first demon closest to him ran at him. Dean held out his hand to the another four running towards them and flung them at the wall nearby. Dean turned his attention to the first demon who tried to run at him and brought out the demon knife and stabbed him right in the heart. Electricity sparked through the demon, and the body slumped to the ground.

Dean held his hand out to the other four who were getting of the ground by the wall and quickly but carefully exorcised their souls with his mind.

Dean flung open his phone and threw it to the end where he came from, after he pushed play on the recording of course.

_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spirtus_

Dean watched as the weaker demons form flickered and fluttered for a moment and he took the moment of weakness to stab another two in the stomach, watching those bodies also slump to the ground.

_Omnis satanic potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii._

Dean saw several demons tilt their heads back slightly and let out a small groan as they did so. Dean swung the knife into three more bodies, watching the electricity flicker through their bodies.

_Omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica._

Two demons slumped to the ground, holding their heads in their hands and Dean took the oppurtunity to swing the knife into their bodies.

_Ergo, Draco Maledicte. Ecciesiam tuam securi tibi facias livertate servire, te rogamus._

"Adios, Bitch!" Dean yelled along with the recording as it said _Audi nos,_ as he dug the knife into yet another body as three demon's souls were released back into the pit's of Hell.

The remaining four demons were staring their beady black eyes into Dean's soul and Dean didn't hesitate. He swung the knife into the closest demon, not watching it go down this time.

Dean stabbed the demon knife into yet another one of Lilith's demon soldiers and threw the body on the ground. Dean panted slightly, his body filled with adrenaline. Dean quickly stabbed another two demons guarding the entrance to the door before letting himself catch a break.

Dean's face was halfway covered in blood. His arm and leg were unmentionable, seeming to be covered in other demon's blood and it was mixed in with his own.

 _Damn, those demons got me good. But not good enough to keep me down._ Dean thought as he picked his phone back up, put it in his pocket and kicked down the door in front of him.

Inside, their was only one person in there. A teenager it seemed to be. Her medium-length hair hung down in curls and the girl was dressed in a leather jacket, a dark green tee shirt, skinny jeans, and combat boots.

Any other person would just think this was an innocent teenage girl. But Dean knew different.

Dean took a fighting stance and held up the demon knife.

"Lilith." Dean hissed.

The girl lifted up her head and looked at him with dark blue eyes for a few seconds before they switched to a milky white color.

"Dean Winchester. I've been expecting you."

**January 14th, 2014 - Riverside, California - 4:45 PM**

"What do you mean, you've been expecting me?" Dean asked as Lilith and himself circled one another.

"C'mon Dean. You couldn't have just assumed that you could just walk in here and kill me, did you?" Lilith smiled darkly. All the sudden, loud growls were heard from the other side of the door and their was banging.

"Seem's like you missed my pets." Lilith smiled and walked and sat down on the bed.

"So here's my deal, Dean. You can kill me and be ripped to shreds by my hounds and brought to Hell with me or you can leave here and possibly make it out in one piece and we can both be happy. Which one you choose Dean?" Lillith questioned, as if he really had a choice.

Dean really didn't want to go back to Hell but it would be worth it if the apocalypse didn't happen here.

"Well, if I'm going to die, might as well take you with me." Dean said quietly, admiring the demon knife before throwing it at Lilith's head with mighty force. Lilith caught it with no trouble and threw Dean against the wall.

Lilith walked towards him. "Dean, Dean, Dean. When will you learn? You can't save everybody! Not even yourself." Lilith lifted her hand and her hand glowed white with power and the whole room turned white. Dean felt something rubbing on his skin, like a caress and when the light faded, Dean was still held up against the wall and Lilith was looking at him in confusion.

She held her hand out again. Dean stepped off of the wall.

"Stop. Don't come any closer!" She thrust her hand out again but nothing happened. Dean stopped moving and held his hand up. Lilith's hand went to her throat and she started choking at Dean dragged her demon soul out of the teenager's body and held it to the ground. He grabbed the demon knife and stabbed right in the middle of the blackness of the wispy stuff and watched it turn orange with electricity.

Ten seconds later and Lilith was dead. The teenager's body was on the floor and Dean knelled beside it, trying to find a pulse and was surprised to find one.

The girl opened her blue eyes and looked at Dean with gratitude.

"Thank you." She whispered before her eyes went dull and her head fell to the side. Dean closed his eyes and let a tear slip before he heard the scratching at the door and he froze.

_Goddamn it, I forgot about the hellhounds._

**BANG!**

Something large crashed into the double doors, trying to break it down.

**BANG! BANG!**

The door started to crack little by little.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The door kept cracking until it finally couldn't handle any more stress.

**BANG! SNAP!**

The door was broke down and within a minute, Dean Winchester knew no more.

**January 14th, 2014 - Riverside, California - 6:00 PM**

"Dean?! Where are you Buddy?" John Winchester's voice echoed through the hallway of mazes as the other three hunters traveled behind him. They had been searching for Dean for an hour and so far, nothing. It worried John a little bit.

As they got to the main hallway, they found it full of bodies. Around twenty of them. One by one, they stepped over each of them until they got to the busted down door. John went inside the room and saw a body on the ground, a teenage girl, but stopped at the sight of the blood.

All of them stopped, looking at the blood that was trailed from the middle of the floor to behind the bed in the room. John walked beside the blood trail and stopped when he saw blood boots come into sight.

_Familiar boots._

_**No. No. No. Not again.**_ John said to himself as he walked closer to the body and almost screamed at the sight. His son was torn almost the shreds. His body was not recognizable. There was so many cuts embedded into his body, it was a miracle that his face was untouched.

Although, John could hold back a scream, he could not hold back tears and a sob that was tearing it's way out of his throat.

The other three hunters went to go see what he was staring at and they all lost it when they saw that the once handsome, stunning, amazing and heroic Dean Winchester was dead.

**January 24th, 2014 - Lawrence, Kansas - 12:00 PM**

Mary and Bobby watched on as John and Sam lowered Dean's pine casket into the ground, everyone's faces were covered in tears. They were burying him on the Campbell's private property, on the hill were Mary spent most of her time thinking. Jo sat beside Mary, her head in her shoulder as she sobbed her poor heart out. Bill and Ellen stood beside Bobby, tears streaming down their face, even though they barely knew the kid.

The next two hours were spent sobbing, filling the hole up with dirt, and cursing the God's above.

They didn't know that one angel was standing on the edge of the property, watching as the small family sobbed their hearts out. His eyes narrowed in determination.

_I promise on my Grace, that I, Castiel, will bring Dean back from the pits of Hell. No matter what the cost is. He is my responsibility._


	17. Tracking Down The Monster

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Tracking Down The Monster**

**March 10th, 2014 - Lawrence, Kansas - 2:30 AM**

Dean opened his eyes and breathed in the the cold, dirt filled air in with a harsh gasp. He coughed a few times and rolled over only to be forced back into a laying position. Dean stared up confused at the object obscuring him from getting out before realizing what happened.

_The claws of the the hell-hounds torn into Dean as he yelled and fell back._

_Within seconds, Dean was a bloody mess and was torn up from the inside out. Dean raised his head and stabbed the demon knife upward into the oncoming hellhound that he could see now that they were attacking him and he was close to going to hell. The hell-hound whined and yelped as electricity flew through the demon dog and it fell to the floor, dead._

_Dean smiled in pain._

_"At least I take one of you bitches with me." Ten seconds later and Dean's eye were shut forever._

Dean jumped as he came out of thought and started to punch the box he was buried in. A pine box it seemed to be, which just happened to be his luck.

Around five to ten minutes later, Dean had made a crack in the wood and his hand was bloody. Dirt started to make its way into the casket and Dean took in one final big breathe before punching the box as hard as he could and watching as the dirt fell straight on his face.

Dean started to claw his way to the surface and once he was sure his oxygen supply was going to give out on him, his hand broke the surface and he grasped for the ground around it and pulled the rest of his body out of the ground.

Dean breathed in deeply with a gasp and desired the fresh air more than ever. Dean looked around at his surroundings as he sat down on the cold ground.

 _Where am I?_ Dean stumbled down the hill he was on and made his way to the house at the bottom. Once he got to the house, he knew exactly where he was at.

_The Campbell Private Property._

Dean didn't want to think about if Samuel was alive here still or if he was dead but he didn't care. Dean stumbled away from the house and made his way to the main road, where he began to track down the nearest gas station.

Thirty minutes later and he found himself at a Gas-N-Sip. He walked inside, stuffed a bag of chips and a drink into his baggy jacket that someone had put on him and walked back out undetected.

 _ **What? He was hungry and had no money.**_ Dean found two quarters on the ground beside the phone machine and picked them up and slid one into the slot for change.

He picked up the phone and called the first number that came to his head.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

_**C'mon. Pick up the damn phone.**_ He thought to himself as he tapped on the side of the phone case.

"Hello. This is John Winchester speaking." The gruff voice said.

Dean almost sobbed with relief, _He picked up._

"John?...It's Dean." He said quietly. There was silence on the other end of the phone and he heard a click and then he could hear background noise before it was shushed.

"Who is this? I swear to God, I'll hunt you down and kill you for making a joke out of this!" John's voice rang through the phone, clear with pain, sadness, and anger.

"No, no, no. Jo- Dad. This is Dean. I swear on my life that I'm Dean. I woke up at the top of the Campbell Private Property Hill, that was were I was buried at right?" Dean said, anxious to get them to listen.

No one spoke.

"Look, I'm at the Gas-N-Sip, the one that's a couple of minutes from the house. If you believe me, come pick me up and see for yourself. I'll be here for the next hour. Bye." Dean said in a rush before hanging up, trying to push tears out his eyes.

It had been so long since he heard there voices and he missed everyone. The only time he had heard their voices was when a demon used it.

_"Poor Little Dean." Mary's voice echoed through the chamber._

_"I never even loved you anyway." John's voice muttered._

_"Just a waste of space." Bobby chided._

_"How can_ _**you,** _ _be my brother? You're weak and useless and didn't deserve to live." Sam's voice screamed._

_The walls were painted red with his blood. The blood that stay replenished in his body. His body was red also, his cuts were bleeding and painting his body in the deepest dark red there was._

_A demon's voice stepped in his sight._

_"Good morning, Dean. How are you?" An answering scream came from Dean as the demon broke all five of his fingers in his left hand before breaking his wrist._

_"That't beautiful Dean." The demon smiled and showed his pointy teeth before going to yank the arm off._

The squeal of tires brought him from his memories and the Impala pulled into a parking spot in front of the Gas-N-Sip and John, Mary, Sam, and Bobby stepped out, all with red and watery eyes.

Dean stood up from where he sat on the ground and looked at them with hope. Sam's have spun around once, twice, and three times until they settled on the dirty and hungry Dean. Sam called for John and Mary and when he had their attention, pointed his way.

John and Mary looked his way and looked about close to tears as they saw him standing there, covered in dirt and a little blood, next to a payphone.

John was the first one to make a move. He walked around the car and walked up to Dean and stood up in front of him. His eyes flittered over Dean's face before embracing him in a strong hug.

Dean closed his eyes tightly and fisted John's back and held him tightly back too and smiled a small smile at Mary and Sam.

**March 11th, 2014 - Lawrence, Kansas - 8:15 AM**

Dean opened up his eyes and squinted through the darkness to read what time it was on the alarm clock.

He groaned when he realized it was only eight in the morning, when he had fell asleep at five in the morning.

He really didn't want to go through the nightmares he had to five years ago.

That was horrific enough itself. But to go through them twice, that was a death wish.

Don't get him wrong though, he knew what was going to happen if he killed Lilith. He was expecting this . The only thing good that came from this was Lilith being dead, no apocalypse and he wasn't in Hell for forty years. Just 15 years or so.

Even though he had no clue how he was brought back from hell, the burning on his shoulder came back from five years ago and he kinda guessed who brought him back.

Dean shook his head and stood up, testing his balance before making his way down the stairs and in the kitchen. He started to coffee maker and sat down in a chair before dropping his head into his hands. His vision started to turn black and he slumped forward in his chair.

_Dean looked around him to try and figure out his surroundings. He was in an abandoned town, no cars, no people besides two. Himself and..._

_**Azazel.** _

_"Glad to know you remembered my name, Dean-o." Came the smug tone of Azazel from his left. Dean whipped his head to the side and stared at his yellow eyes._

_"Dean, you should've had run. You should have stayed and waited for me at Cold Oak. We could have been the perfect time. It's only a matter of time before I catch up to you and make sure you know who you really are." Azazel smirked and his eyes squinted._

_"I'll give you 48 hours bucko. Then I'm coming for you." Azazel snapped his fingers and the whole image melted away._

Dean's head shot up when he was released from the dream and he choked on his breath and listened to the beeping of the coffee machine, telling him that his coffee was ready. Dean shook his head and poured himself a cup of black coffee and sat it down at the table and went to go find a map.

**March 11th, 2014 - Lawrence, Kansas - 12:30 PM**

No one actually awoke in the Winchester home until noon or so. When John and Mary made their way to the kitchen they were greeted with a sight that astounded them.

Dean was at the table with a map across the table, a book in his right hand and coffee in the other. His phone was on the map, along with several other books, and his left hand that was holding the coffee was shaking greatly.

They stood there for a minute before John made his way to his newly alive son.

"Dean, uh, what are you up to buddy?" John asked lightly. Dean didn't lift his head, just dropping the book and picking up his phone.

"Trying to hunt down the yellow eyed demon. He needs to die already." Dean muttered before flipping open his phone, reading the text message that was sent his way and marking yet another place of the map. The map was filled with **'X** 's, going from New York, down to Kentucky and then curving towards Lawrence, Kansas. Dean leaned back in his chair and let out a long string of curses.

John just let that information go in one ear and out the other. He sat down at the end of the table and stared at Dean as Mary moved to the chair across from Dean and stared at him too.

"So, you have any clue as of how you're alive?" Mary asked lightly. Dean threw down the phone and rubbed his face with his hand.

"Yeah. Castiel brought me back."

"Castiel? We haven't even heard from him in months." Mary said.

"Well, he busting his ass trying to get me from Hell." Gasps were heard in the kitchen.

"You were in Hell?" John's voice sounded as his hand touched his son's arm. Dean flinched and grabbed John's hand and stared at him in the eyes with a cold stare.

John could only stare back with an astounded look.

"Yes, I was in Hell and trust me, don't start planning a vacation there." Dean let out an unamused chuckle and went back to looking at the map. If his calculations were right, then Azazel should be at Topeka, Kansas tonight. Dean threw the five books on the floor, folded up the map, put his phone in his pocket, and stood up.

"And no." Dean started as Mary opened up her mouth. "I will not and I refuse to tell you anything that happened in Hell." Dean stated before going back to his room and packing for a trip that he had to make.

He ran into Sam in the hall and was surprised to be hugged tightly by the 6'4' giant.

"I am so sorry you had to spend time in Hell Dean, I swear we didn't know." Sam's voice sounded so childish that even Dean had to release a small smile at the sound.

Dean patted Sam's back, assuring that it was okay and stepped back.

Sam's words came back to him.

_I know that evil son of a bitch, Azazel did it, and I swear to God, I will kill him if it's the last thing I do._

"Sam. Look, I know this would mean a lot to you so I'm asking you to come with me."

"Okay. Come where?" Sam asked.

"I think I found Azazel." He said, looking at Sam with questioning eyes. He watched as Sam's eyes turn cold and hard and then found himself looking at an angry Sam.

"Count me in. When do we leave?"


	18. Finally

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Finally**

**March 12th, 2014 - Topeka, Kansas - 12:10 AM**

Dean turned off his engine and turned to Sam who was looking intently out the window, for his thoughts had overcome him.

They had left the Winchester home around 10:00 PM and had got there around 11:00 PM. They now were at the local church, setting up base in there. The one place that Azazel could not get them, since it was holy ground.

They put salt over the doorways and windows and loaded up all the weapons. Dean scrambled through his bag until he came to the only two weapons he wanted.

The demon knife, which he has Ruby to thing immensely for. And the Colt. How they hadn't of lost the damn thing was a surprise but they only had two bullets left.

Dean yelled Sam's name and threw the Colt at him. Sam grabbed the gun and looked at Dean shocked before nodding his head.

He understood what Dean was trying to say. _If you have the chance, kill the son of a bitch as fast as you can._

The next thirty minutes were spent drawing devil traps on the ground in front of any window, doorway, or entrance at all. By one in the morning, all the traps were set. Dean and Sam stood back to back in the middle of the church, knowing that sooner or later, Azazel could come in, no matter if it was holy ground or not.

Around two hours later, the expected happened. The ground started shaking, and the windows started to become black. Dean's hand tightened on the demon knife and shotgun filled with salt that he had in his right hand and watched Sam's hands do the same to the Colt and an ordinary gun.

The doors bust open and demons blew the salt away with a flick of their hand. The next second, the demons were rushing in, left and right, through the doors and windows and it was a huge fight. Half of the demons got caught in a devil's trap somewhere in the building. The other half side-stepped the traps and went straight for Dean, not even paying attention to Sam.

While Dean was in the middle of being punched, and stabbing a few demons, Sam grabbed his phone and started the exorcism on his phone. Most demons stopped and grabbed their ears, reaching for the phone, trying to turn it off but Sam held it above his head and shot the few demons who tried to reach for it.

By the end of the exorcism, 30 demons had been exorcised. A good twenty of them remained though, and they stared at them with beady black eyes.

Dean knew they were powerful if they weren't exorcised with a simple Latin incantation.

Dean threw his hand up as the remained demons who surged at them and reached within his core and felt the demon blood within him and opened his eyes at the demons in front of him and pushed them into a wall. He pulled the demon's soul out of the remaining demons, all twenty of them, and sent their souls back to Hell.

Dean would have fell to the floor when he dropped his hand if Sam wasn't there to catch him.

He heard Sam yelling in his ear but he didn't understand anything he was saying.

Dean let his head down for a minute before picking his head back up and wiping the blood trail from his nose away.

"-you okay? DEAN!" Sam's voice sounded in his ear.

"I'm okay. I'm okay. Let me up." Dean muttered before pathetically standing up.

It was silent. Too silent. Then a pair of golden eyes stood out from the darkness.

"Hello boys. Glad to know that I didn't have to track you down." Azazel's eyes glinted in the darkness, and his eyes met Dean's.

"Nice work Dean-o on finding me. You made it a lot more convenient since I personally didn't have to find you." Dean was physically shaking. He couldn't believe that the same person had ruined his life twice.

"You sick, twisted son of a bitch. I'm going to kill you!" Dean hissed and charged at Azazel. Dean ducked underneath the fist that was sent at his head and returned with a swift kick to Azazel's side.

Dean twisted, punched, and kicked at Azazel for a good five minutes before Azazel got his hands around Dean's throat and lifted him two feet off the ground. Dean started kicking and thrashing, his body lacking oxygen. A force from the side was thrown at Azazel and Azazel lost his grip on Dean's throat.

Dean slid to the floor and fell down on his backside. He groaned and rubbed his throat, all the while he was peering his eyes open to look at what was happening in front of him.

There was Sam and Azazel, fighting to the death of one of them in front of him. Sam managed to get Azazel in a chock-hold but Azazel turned it around and flipped Sam on the ground. Sam laid stunned on the ground for a second and went to get up but it was a second to late. Azazel had pulled a dagger out from inside of his jacket and stabbed Sam right through the abdomen.

 **"No!"** Dean didn't even recognize his own voice, sounding so upset and distressed. Azazel peered his way and grinned darkly at him before making his way slowly towards Dean.

"You're turn." He said, darkly but barely made it two steps before electricity erupted through his body and Azazel's body slumped to the ground, dead with a look of shock on his cold face.

Sam was left standing, a hand on the bleeding wound on his stomach and the demon knife in his hand. He was breathing heavily and his nose started to bleed.

"Sam?" Dean asked carefully, slowly getting off the ground and holding himself up on the wall. Sam stared at Dean through glassy eyes and slumped to the ground in a dead faint.

"Sam!" Dean shouted and ran as fast as he could over to Sam without tripping on his face. He put his two fingers on Sam's neck and checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one, though it was weak.

Dean's shaky hand went to his pocket and brought out his phone and dialed 911 as fast as he could.

"Hello, what's your emergency?" The monotone voice on the other end of the phone did nothing to calm Dean.

"My brother's been stabbed, I think he's dying!" Dean said quick.

**May 14th, 2014 - Lawrence, Kansas - Lawrence General Hospital - 5:30 AM**

Dean had been awake now for three days, two of them were constantly watching his brother, making sure he didn't wake up without Dean being there. Dean was running on caffeine and whiskey for the last few days.

Dean was so worried about his brother that he hadn't even bothered to get checked out by a doctor for his worringly amount of blood he lost through his nose and eyes when exorcising all of those demons.

The family had been here to see Sam, as soon as they heard he was here. They didn't check in with Dean because, it was sorta his fault that Sam was in this position and they couldn't believe that he would just rush Sam into danger like that.

So Sam laid there in that hospital bed for another two weeks. The family watched over him like hawks and Dean stayed in the background.

**May 30th, 2014 - Lawrence, Kansas - Cemetery - 6:00 PM**

Dean had been sitting on the ground for the last couple of hours, thinking and staring at the place where Sam jumped into Lucifer's cage in his world. Sam had just woken up two days ago and stared at Dean sympathetically when no one paid him any attention. Dean didn't mind. It was his fault anyway.

Dean shrugged absent-mildly and stared at the dying sun in the sky before laying back on the ground. As soon as his head hit the ground, a burst of pain erupted behind his eyes. Dean groaned and closed his eyes, only to be in more pain.

Dean opened his eyes back up and rubbed his hand against the side of his hand and it came away sticky, covered in red slick blood.

Dean looked at his hand and took his other hand and wiped his ear, were blood was flowing from the hole. Dean's vision became black sooner rather than later and Dean's head slumped against the ground and his hands hit the floor with a dull _Thud._

Dean wasn't discovered at the cemetery for another 12 hours.

**April 3rd, 2014 - Lawrence, Kansas - Lawrence General Hospital - 9:15 AM**

No one stood around Dean's bed, as he breathed from a ventilator. No one knew he was here because no one knew who to call. All they knew was his name. Dean Winchester.

The nurses didn't know who to contact until the came across a name in the files at the hospital.

_Sam Winchester._

They called the number concerning him and was met with the voice of a woman, who proclaimed to be Mary Winchester. They told her what was going on and around an hour later, four people were standing in Dean's room, wanting to know what was wrong with him.

"It appears that he had an aneurysm. The blood clot in the brain just built over time due to stress, blood loss but quick blood return, and exhaustion it seems. He has little to no chance of waking up. If he does wake up, there's no guarantee he's going to be okay." The doctor told them with a sad smile, before exiting the room.

None of the Winchester family could have ever expected this.


	19. Who Am I? That's A Good Question.

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Who Am I? That's A Good Question.**

**April 3rd, 2014 - Lawrence General Hospital - 6:00 PM**

The only noise in Dean Winchester's room was the whooshing of the ventilator and his own soft but strangled breathing. The rest of the family had left in despair a couple of hours ago, not believing that Dean was actually dying.

Though his charts showed that Dean had no brain activity what-so-ever, he was actually trapped inside his own mind.

_Inside Dean's Mind._

_"Dean." A voice was calling him softly, he could hear her. The voice was soft, quiet, gentle, and feminine._

_"Dean." Son of a bitch, there it was again! Dean flicked his head to the left and to the right and no one came into his line of vision._

_"Dean." Dean flipped around and saw a woman in light blue dress standing in front of him, radiating with pure energy._

_"Dean Winchester. The boy who traveled from his dimension to another to save his brother's life." Dean stared confusingly at the woman for a second before a light bulb turned on._

_"Donum Vivificantem. Gift Giver. Fate." He breathed out, his eyes widening."It hasn't been a year yet has it?" He asked._

_She nodded and walked a few feet towards him._

_"Indeed, it has been a year. How did you like it?" She asked with a fond smile._

_"It was, great actually. I had a family who cared and didn't reject me, my little brother wasn't cursed, but I was. I didn't care to be cursed. The apocalypse didn't happen and Lucifer didn't rise. Demons here actually helped me, and Jo is alive. Just, everything is so much better than the other world." Dean said in one breath._

_Donum smiled at him before saying gently, "I assume you want to stay then? Fair warning though Dean. Once you make up your mind, it's for life. Their is no turning back. That other universe would no longer exist." She stared at him sternly and Dean internally battled in his mind, but one side of him won faster than the others._

_"I want to stay. I need to." He said with a gentle look in his eyes. Donum smiled and snapped her fingers. Nothing happened._

_"Dean, you are permanently a part of this world. And, warning. When you wake up, you'll remember nothing of anything that has happened so far. Only when the time is right." She said._

_Dean went to ask her what she was talking about when everything went dark._

_Outside Dean's Mind._

**April 18th, 2014 - Lawrence General Hospital - 2:30 AM**

The man in room 235A woke up abruptly, and stood stock still in bed. He flung off the covers and made quick time in changing in a pair of nurse scrubs which were in the bathroom in his room. The man flicked his head outside the door and walked as fast as he could down the three flights of stairs to the ground floor and out in the mild warm air of night.

He walked for about a mile on the road leaving the highway until a car came into sight and offered him a ride. He had no idea why he left the hospital in a rush, he just felt that he needed to not be there.

He agreed to get in the car with the stranger and when the man asked him what his name was, his mind went blank.

"What?" He asked.

"My name is Edgar. What's yours?" The black haired man, Edgar, asked him once again.

"I...I don't know." He said, quietly. Edgar stared at him questioningly before asking him yet another question.

"Who are you then?"

"Who am I? That's a good question." He muttered.

**June 7th, 2014 - Newton, Kansas - 12:45 PM**

Daniel wiped the sweat off his face as he finished working on yet another car that his boss had brought in him for him. This was his fourth car this week that he had worked on. Thank God, tomorrow was the weekend, which meant no working.

Daniel had no clue who he was when he came to Newton in early April. The only thing that they knew was the initials on his dog chain, **D.W.** , so since then, he's been known as Daniel Wesson, the best mechanic they ever had.

He didn't know how he knew all this stuff about cars, it just came naturally to him.

Daniel got up and walked to his boss's office, where he heard muffled sounds coming from within. He assumed that his boss was having his wife in his office so he knocked four times, waited a minute, before walking in.

"Boss, I'm done for the-" Daniel stopped talking in the middle of his sentence. What he saw wasn't what he was expecting. There was a female girl tied up in the middle of the room, with blood trailing from her neck from a hole in her neck. Her eyes were wild and scared and she screamed through a gag at Daniel. Daniel went to turn around and run away when something heavy hit him in the back of the head and he fell to the ground in a dead faint.

**June 8th, 2014 - Newton, Kansas - 3:30 AM**

Daniel groaned through something in mouth and lifted his head only to lower it back down when something flashed through his eyes.

_"Up we go, Sammy." He said quietly in Sam's ear as he lifted him of the ground, with some difficulty, after the trial's effects had spread through Sam. Dean grunted in effort but refused to let him go._

_Together, they made their way to the Impala, which rested about less than a quarter of a mile away. Step after weary step, it began to grow very difficult to carry Sam to the Impala._

_With a grunt, he laid his brother's body against a tree trunk._

_"God, Sam. What have you been eating, bro? Rocks?" He joked lightly with Sam but grew concerned once Sam didn't answer him._

Daniel squinted through the darkness at nothing and asked himself what the fuck has he got himself into.

There was three other people tied up around him. Two chicks and another male. He went to go make a sound to wake them up when another memory flashed before his eyes.

_"Well, that's problem man. We don't know what it is. Thunderstorms off the hook, lightning storms for no reason, it's just unreasonable man. We don't know what's going on!"_

_Dean froze as those thoughts ran through his head. Demon omens. He thought. The YED must not be dead here._

_"Demon omens." He said into the phone._

Daniel flicked his head and tried to find someone in the darkness when he was overwhelmed with memory after memory.

_"No. I'm batman...NO. I fucking drove like a maniac man. That's how I got here. Just tell me where you are." Dean smiled sadly. "Yeah. I'm batman. But I'm also handsome and amazing." Both guys chuckled. "C'mon Jim." He said before walking out of the diner, leaving this world's Sam behind. "We've got work to do."_

_"Please. I need to get you out of here. Before we all die." He said and that seemed to do the trick and the young girl took his hand and he lifted her into his arms and tucked her head into the spot between his neck and shoulder._

_"Damn it Dean! We need you focused and sharp on this! Lives depend on it apparently! We don't need you fatigued and barely into the hunt! You could get yourself, or both of us, severely hurt!" Jim barely spoke harshly, but when he did, he meant it._

_Dean stumbled towards the door and slung it open. He got three steps into the hallway before a butcher knife was thrown at his face. He barely ducked in time so he would still be perfection. "Woah." He mumbled._

_"Take. Me. Home." She announced. Dean shook his head and looked ahead of him. "No." He said, clearly. All the doors locked and the car starting going down the highway by itself at 50 miles per hour._

_Blood trails ran from his eyes to the bottom of his chin, and the same with his nose. His mouth was blood red and had a red substance around it, as if he had actually been choking on his own blood and it happened to come out in real life._

_Dean broke the surface with Lucas in his arms and took a deep breathe and sputtered as water came out his mouth. Noises of shock and worry were heard from around the lake as he breached the top of the lake._

_Dean laid his hand against his side tightly where it was gushing blood. Stupid shifter had a got a good chunk out of him with a knife before Dean could shoot it._

_"Please, mister! I need to go. I'm going to die if I don't leave!" She exclaimed, needing to be out of here. He shook his head at her and his eyes were sad. "I know." He said and pointed his gun that she hadn't noticed in his hand at her head. She grew stiff. "Because I'm gonna be the one to kill you."_

_He gripped the knife that was tight in his hand and rushed toward Richard. Richard tried to shoot him but Dean knocked the air gun out of his hand and stabbed him in the heart also._

_Dean's hand had fallen onto Sam's arm and was gripped it tightly, though not hard enough to awake the younger one. They held on as if they were only thing anchoring the other in that place_

_"You don't understand! I've had no one to depend since I was...I don't know when! I depend on myself and that's it! I'm the only person I trust and sometimes I doubt that. You don't know anything about me!"_

_He was torn almost the shreds. His body was not recognizable. There was so many cuts embedded into his body, it was a miracle that his face was untouched._

_His eyes flittered over Dean's face before embracing him in a strong hug. Dean closed his eyes tightly and fisted John's back and held him tightly back too and smiled a small smile at Mary and Sam._

_Azazel had pulled a dagger out from inside of his jacket and stabbed Sam right through the abdomen._ _**"No!"** _ _Dean didn't even recognize his own voice, sounding so upset and distressed. Azazel peered his way and grinned darkly at him before making his way slowly towards Dean._

_Dean groaned and closed his eyes, only to be in more pain. Dean opened his eyes back up and rubbed his hand against the side of his hand and it came away sticky, covered in red slick blood. Dean looked at his hand and took his other hand and wiped his ear, were blood was flowing from the hole. Dean's vision became black sooner rather than later and Dean's head slumped against the ground and his hands hit the floor with a dull Thud._

_"My name is... Dean. Dean Winchester."_

Daniel...Dean breathed in a deep breathe and shook his head. A swift hit to the head and he remember who he is? What the fuck is this logic? Dean started tugging at his binds and got his hands free, though in pain when two men, clearly vampires, walked in covered in blood.

"Oh, look Scott. He's awake." His boss, Scott, made his way towards him and grabbed his chin tightly.

"Oh, Daniel. Why did you have to be stupid and spy on my prey for? You just caused yourself to be in pain." He stated before laughing darkly. He let go of Dean's chin and walked away. Dean looked over the room and saw a sharp blade sitting on the table behind the two vamps, covered in blood. It was the perfect size for cutting of their heads. While they were turned away and discussing something, Dean slid out of his binds and ran for the knife.

"What?" The two vampires muttered and Scott, his boss, turned around to be stared at by a knife going into his neck and cutting his head off. His friend, Fred, tried fighting back, but Dean being a professional hunter, dodged his attack and cut his head off in a matter of seconds. Dean went down on one knee in breathed in deeply, missing the adrenaline after a hunt when three voice sound behind him from the now opened door.

"Dean?" A feminine, and two voice asked genuinely surprised. Dean got up and turned around and was met with the sight of three Winchester's.

He smiled weakly at them. "It's nice to remember who I am." Then he fainted, again. Gosh, what a wimp.


	20. The Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE END GUYS CX
> 
> I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.
> 
> I LOVED WRITING THIS AND I LOVE YOU GUYS.

**Chapter Twenty**

**The Happy Ending**

**June 13th, 2014 - Lawrence General Hospital - 9:45 AM**

Dean awoke the greatest migraine in the history of migraines, if there was one. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly and searched for the cord to the blinds, which he assumed was next to him. He was surprised when he didn't find anything but the floor meeting his face.

"Nugh!" He let out a loud groan as he hit the floor hard. Two snorts were here from the other side of the room. He looked under the bed and saw two pairs of brown boots, one more feminine than the other.

Dean pushed himself off the floor and sat back down on the bed and stared at the two people in his room. He was once again surprised to find that the feminine pair of boots belonged to none other than his little brother Sammy.

He smirked slightly and chuckled. "When did you start wearing women's boots, Sam?" He asked and raised an eyebrow at the bitch face that was thrown at him.

Their was silence. Lots of silence. Until John opened up his mouth. "Son, I'm sorry about the way we acted before. About how we were ignoring you, we were just astounded that you had drug Sam out to hunt Azazel right after you had returned from Hell. I mean, you should've have been resting, not fighting to the death with Azazel. Though I'm happy that the son of a bitch is dead." John smiled a tiny bit and held his arms open. "Do you forgive your old man for being stupid?" Dean chuckled again and got up and slowly put his arms around his dad.

His dad squeezed him then squeezed him tighter than that. Dean was starting to find that breathing was becoming difficult so he slapped his dad's back three times for him to release him.

"Sorry." His dad smiled sheepishly. "It's just good to hug you after I had thought you had died and everything." Dean nodded, because he understood what he talking about.

Sam made his way to Dean and hugged him tightly and released him just as quick. "So, why am I in the hospital this time?" Dean asked.

Sam pointed at his neck. Dean let a hand trail to his neck and to his surprise, there was a bandage there, about this size of an index card.

"What the...?" Dean muttered.

"You had a chunk bitten out of you before we found you at the vampire's place. You were lucky you didn't die due to blood loss." _Huh._ Dean thought in his mind as he dropped his hand. _I didn't even feel that._

Just after Dean thought that, two people came in, a girl and a guy. The girl was wearing dark skinny jeans, a black long-sleeve t-shirt, and black converses. She also had dark blonde, long hair that hung to her mid-back. The guy was wearing a pair of black, baggy shorts, a blue muscle shirt and blue hig-tops. His hair was cropped close to his forehead and it was black hair.

"Uh, are you Dean Winchester?" The girl asked in an airy type of voice. Dean cleared his throat then answered.

"Yes. I am. And you are?" He asked.

"I'm Danielle. That's Marco. You saved us."

"Huh?" Dean asked stupidly.

"At the... _vampire's_ place. You cut off their heads. We were two of the victims there." Marco answered. He said vampires quietly, as if they were not supposed to talk about, which they weren't but still.

"Uh. Yeah. That's me. It was no problem."

"We owe you our lives, if there is anything we can do, just ask." Danielle said and smiled a small, sad smile and left.

"Wait!" Dean shouted. Danielle stuck her head back in and had a questioning look on her face.

"Yes?"

"What happened to the other girl? There was another one right?" He asked.

Marco and Danielle looked at each other but Sam answered him.

"Her name was Layla. She was the boss's daughter and right before you had awoke, he had turned her into a vampire. She was coming up behind you once you had passed out and we had to take her out Dean. She was one of them."

Dean nodded his mutely. _If only you hadn't had gotten amnesia, then you would've been able to save them all._ Dean shook his head and turned towards the window to his name called out.

"Dean!" Dean barely had time to react before a tiny brick wall him and knocked him off the bed once again.

"UMPH!" He groaned as he head banged the floor. He couldn't make anymore noise because his lips were covered in the next second. Dean made a noise of encouragement and moved his lips against hers. He gripped her hips and held her tightly against him before removing himself from her.

He smiled at her and she smiled down back at him and he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Her eyes sparkled down at him.

"Hi."

"Hi." He said back quietly. She giggled a little before tilting back down to meet Dean's lips once more before moving back and smiling down at him again.

"It's good to see you, Jo." He said before wrapping her up in a hug so tight that she probably couldn't breathe.

**January 6th, 2015 - Sioux Falls, South Dakota - 7:30 PM**

Dean sat down at the crowded table with his fiance, but no one knew this yet, and smiled at her before looking at all the people at the table. There was Bobby, Jody, Ellen, Bill, John, Mary, Sam, Olivia (Chapter 4), Jo, Castiel, Ruby, Meg, Gabriel, Balthazar, and himself.

Why the angels, you ask? Over the past half year, Cas, Gabe, and Balthazar themselves have gotten more and more closer to the Winchesters. Everyone started to become accustomed to having the two semi-nice demons around, seeing as they were around them at least once a week. The angels even tolerated them, for God's sake (not literally).

There was a good five or so couple gathered around the table. Maybe even more. Let's see, there was John and Mary, of course. Then there was Billy and Jody, who had been together for around 6 years, which shocked the Hell out of Dean. There was Ellen and Bill, and Sam and Olivia. Castiel was getting closer to Meg and Gabriel seemed to be warming up to Ruby. Balthazar was the only loner here, which made Dean smirk internally.

What was weird was that when Dean smirked internally, Balthazar threw a glare his way. Dean coughed on his chuckle and smiled at him.

Then there was Jo and himself. They had been together for around year, since right before his birthday in 2014. He had proposed to her a couple of days ago on New Year's.

The whole family had gotten together, as they always did before the world turned chaotic, right after New Year's. It was tradition.

After everyone had starting eating and everyone was engaged in conversations, Dean stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone got quiet.

"I-We, Jo and myself, have an announcement to make." Jo stood up to join him.

"Don't tell me, she's pregnant." Billy said, gruffly. The whole room started to make noise but Jody made a noise to shut up everyone and motioned for Dean to continue.

"Well, Jo and I...we're..." Dean stuttered.

"We're engaged, for Pete's sake!" Jo exclaimed and lifted her hand for everyone to see. All the girls went to Jo's side and gushed over 'how beautiful the ring was' while the guys flocked to Dean and clapped him on the back and congratulated him. Dean just released his brother from a hug when he saw Jo in the corner of his eye and turned his head to smile at her while she smiled back.

"He's in deep." Sam said to his father, and two uncles, Bobby and Bill.

**June 17th, 2015 - Lawrence Baptist Church - 1:00 PM (Don't take the Baptist thing personally, I'm agnostic, not Christian.)**

Dean stood nervously in the front of the church, right in front of the preacher and tugged at his collar. Just a few more seconds and-

The music started playing.

Shit!

It's time!

Dean's eye flew to the doors where Jo would be walking through and my God, was she beautiful.

She was wearing the most beautiful dress ever that made her look like a princess and her hair hung about her face in ringlets. She actually had makeup on for once and probably the only time.

She walked down the isle, hand and hand with her father, Bill, and kissed him on the cheek as he released her to him. Dean then realized she was still the same height as she usually was.

"Wearing flats, I see?" He asked. She smiled at the preacher then looked at Dean.

"Nope." She raised up her dress a tiny bit, and Dean almost laughed loudly when he saw she was wearing her normal combat boots.

"No one could convince me to wear heels or flats so they have to get over it." Dean actually chuckled at that and grinned at her.

"That's why I love you."

**December 28th, 2035 - Sioux Falls, South Dakota -5:00 PM**

_**First Point of View - Dean Winchester** _

So, Hi.

My name's Dean Winchester.

I'm 57 years old, I'm an Aquarius, and I love my wife who I've been married to for the last 20 years. I love my two children, who I raised, teaching them about the supernatural world, but not how to fight them. Just enough to be wary.

Tyler is 15 years old. He has my eyes and Jo's blonde hair and her tiny nose. He inherited the height from his grandfather, making him already 6'1 at his age. He enjoys video games, baseball, and hunting (like deer and stuff).

Teresa is 9 years old. She had Jo's brown eyes and my dirty blonde hair and Jo's tiny nose. She's tiny like Jo, only 4'4. She loves the colors pink and purple and is a daddy's girl. She enjoys reading, drawing, and singing to her family.

As for me, I couldn't enjoy life.

So, again. Hi. I'm Dean Winchester. I'm a dimension traveller, apocalypse ender, demon killer, and hunter. But the most important title is husband, father, brother, and son.

They are why I am who I am today.

I can't wait for the next adventure to hit me.

"DEAN WINCHESTER! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU'RE NEVER TOUCHING MY BODY AGAIN WITH A 40 INCH POLE!" Jo's voice screamed from the upstairs room.

I guess it just hit me.

Time to invite the new Winchester to the family.

One last thing.

Winchester will never stop. Their legacy will carry on for as long as they live. So, demons, monsters, and supernatural beings, watch out. We're not even close to being through with you.

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S OVER. :'(
> 
> I hope this was a good ending, I didn't know exactly how to end it!
> 
> I love all you guys so so so so so so much!
> 
> :)


End file.
